El Juramento de Sakuke
by Caramelithox
Summary: 4 LIBRO Guerreros Zorn. Sakura es secuestrada de la Tierra y llevada al planeta Zorn para ser vendida como esclava sexual. Pero antes de ser vendida, es liberada por un enorme y atractivo guerrero Zorn llamado Sasuke, quien cree que los humanos son indefensos y débiles. Ella decide enseñarle al extraordinario hombre que está equivocado. / NOTA: Re-subido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Laurann Dohner. Y tampoco los personajes de Naruto pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NOTAS: 1- He RE-SUBIDO todos lo capítulos, para añadir algunos cambios físicos de S** **asuke para ser más fiel al personaje creado por Kishimoto. (Gracias al review de una persona :D, yo no me había dado cuenta que quizás podrían llegar a tener algunas dificultades a la hora de asociar la descripción física en la narración con la del personaje de Kishimoto)**

 **2 - En cuanto a la descripción de los dientes en la historia, la autora se basó en de los típicos vampiros, por lo tanto al referirse de dientes afilados ella trata de señalar a sus colmillos. Si es cierto que puede dar a una cierta confusión. (ella lo especifica mucho mejor en el siguiente libro.)**

 **Eso es todo, ¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Sakura, veía a los enormes y temibles alienígenas, que la rodeaban. Sus muñecas le dolían, pero ignoró el dolor que le provocaban al intentar soltarse de las esposas que la sujetaban. Cuando uno de los alienígenas se abalanzó, tratando de agarrarla, ella gritó de rabia, y giró la pierna derecha para patearlo. Le dio al hijo de puta en el muslo. Él gruñó, y su enorme mano se frotaba donde ella lo golpeó.

— Suficiente. — gruñó uno de ellos. — Deja de pelear.

— Vete al infierno. — ella jadeó.

El del pelo negro, al que pateo gruño una vez más, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio alienígena al que Sakura hacia totalmente responsable de su situación.

— ¿Llamas a esto sumiso? Dijiste que las hembras humanas eran dóciles, pero ella pelea. — Gohl, le gruñó a Sakura. Sus dientes eran amarillentos y afilados, y sus obscuros ojos se veían furiosos.

— Estás haciendo que sea difícil venderte.

— No tienes ni idea de a quién diablos estás jodiendo — ella le grito.

Estaba aterrorizada, adolorida, y cansada, pero no iba a dejar de luchar hasta que la mataran o lograra liberarse.

— Soy una persona, idiota. No una propiedad para ser vendida a algún imbécil, para ser su juguete sexual.

Gohl, era un alienígena de dos metros, con un largo y desaliñado cabello rubio, y orejas puntiagudas. Hace cinco días, Sakura conducía a casa desde su trabajo a las 2:20 de la mañana, cuando algo había golpeado el neumático delantero del pasajero y se detuvo. Salió de su coche para revisar el daño, con su teléfono celular en la mano para llamar a una grúa, pero al siguiente instante el imbécil alienígena la agarro sacándola inmediatamente de la carretera y le puso algo en su boca. Percibió un horrible olor mientras ella pataleaba y luchaba hasta que todo se obscureció durante unos largos segundos.

Cuando despertó, se encontró encerrada en una jaula con otras cinco mujeres humanas, que contaban la misma historia. Habían estado conduciendo a lo largo de un tramo solitario del camino, golpearon algo con el neumático, y después fueron secuestradas por alienígenas, dejándolas inconscientes con el olor de alguna droga, sólo para despertar en el infierno. Sakura, fue secuestrada por los mismos tres idiotas alienígenas quienes la estaban vendiendo a ella, y a las otras mujeres como esclavas sexuales en algún lejano planeta. Había visto como las otras cinco mujeres se derrumbaban por completo, cuando Gohl se presentó ante ellas, explicándoles porque las habían secuestrado, y lo que tenía planeado para ellas. Sakura no había llorado, claro estaba aterrorizada, pero sobre todo, estaba muy enojada. Hacia horas que aterrizaron en un planeta de color rojo para ser subastadas, Sakura vio con horror como las otras mujeres eran vendidas a enormes hombres de cabello largo que parecían del tipo de todo musculo y nada de cerebro, aquéllas mujeres lloraban y gritaba mientras eran examinadas y vendidas, una por una.

Sakura estaba lo suficientemente segura que la razón por la que Gohl y sus hombres, esperaron hasta el final para venderla, era porque sabían que era una luchadora, casi logro escaparse dos veces, cuando sus captores le llevaron comida a su jaula dentro de la nave que los llevo al planeta alienígena. Ella le fracturo la nariz a un hombre, y probablemente golpeo en las bolas a otro, de lo único que se arrepentía era que aún no tenía la oportunidad de golpear a Gohl. Él estaba al mando y fue quien descaradamente le dijo que personalmente la había escogido para llevársela de la Tierra. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad iba a destruir a ese fenómeno.

El mismísimo diablo le gruño nuevamente, — Debes de ser obediente. — Le ordeno. — O aceptare mucho menos dinero con tal de deshacerme de ti.

— Me da igual, me importa un bledo si sacas provecho de la esclavitud. Espero hacerte perder dinero, idiota.

Sus ojos negros, ardían con rabia. — Perfecto — Giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a los seis hombres en la habitación. — Aceptare cuarenta obbus, de cada uno por montar a la hembra alienígena.

El alienígena, a quien había pateado gruñó, parecía enojado. — Ella podría no sobrevivir, no dije que no la compraría. Solamente me opuse a tu falsa afirmación, de que era dócil.

Sakura dejó de forcejear, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ella podía tener el cabello rosa, pero nunca había sido estúpida, podía imaginarse qué significaba montar. El terror la impacto con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que el hijo de perra la estaba ofreciendo para prostituirla por cuarenta, quién sabe qué demonios era un obbus, a los seis tipos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los enormes hombres idiotas de la habitación, vio la lujuria en sus miradas desconfiadas. Eran unos enormes y musculosos bastardos alienígenas de unos cien kilogramos y probablemente de casi dos metros de alto.

— Entonces, acepta el trato, — exigió Gohl. — Dame los 500 obbus por ella, o la venderé en la habitación. Quiero librarme de ella, y no me importa si sobrevive, pone a prueba mi control.

El alienígena al que había pateado, inclinó su cabeza, sus oscuros ojos la miraron fijamente, durante unos largos segundos, después fue bajando viéndola con atención, vagando por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Gohl, y sus dos estúpidos compañeros de tripulación le habían arrancado la ropa, dejándola en sujetador y bragas, dejando un poco, o nada a la imaginación. Su atención regreso a su rostro.

— Muéstrame que vales el precio que piden por ti, arrodíllate y hazme una mamada. —

 _¿Está bromeando?_ Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron. —Por supuesto. Ven aquí.

Frunció el ceño, pero se acercó más, acariciándose la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones. Tan pronto como estuvo al alcance de sus manos, enredo las cadenas que la sujetaban al suelo, y se puso de pie. Ella se preparó, sabiendo que las cadenas la impedirían que la lanzaran hacia atrás, ya que solamente tenía unos treinta centímetros para moverse. Su cuerpo se tensó, antes de que le diera una patada con todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos del alienígena, se abrieron al instante, pero sus reflejos no eran más rápidos que su pierna. Su talón descubierto hizo contacto con su entrepierna.

Dio un rugido como si fuera un león. Retrocedió agarrándose la parte delantera de su pantalón para caer sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose para envolverse como si fuera una pelota. Ella no iba a permitirles hacerle esto. Haría que esos idiotas la mataran, antes de someterse a tocar a alguno de ellos. Si él podía rugir, ella también podía. Jadeando, Sakura gritó de terror y rabia, sin detenerse.

Las puertas traseras de repente se abrieron, para permitir la entrada a más de esos enormes alienígenas. Sakura se asustó, mientras desaparecía toda esperanza de escapar, al ver como por lo menos veinte más de ellos habían llegado. Todos los recién llegados llevaban el mismo uniforme, ropa de cuero negro, el mismo tipo para motoristas que patean culos. Sabía que uno de estos alienígenas iba a comprarla, arrastrarla hasta su casa, y hacerle daño.

Gohl les grito. — No fueron invitados aquí.

Los hombres vestidos con uniforme negro, miraron a su alrededor con tanta hostilidad como podían, con sus párpados entrecerrados, y exponiendo sus afilados dientes en un gruñido silencioso. El movimiento del grupo, llamó la atención de Sakura al ver a los hombres separarse para ver una cabeza más alta, de pelo negro, que avanzó y entonces dio un paso al frente, entre dos de los hombres.

Ella lo miró fijamente, no pudo evitarlo. El tipo era diferente de Gohl, y sus dos compañeros de tripulación con sus orejas redondeadas, los ojos realmente hermosos eran de un color negro, casi no se podía diferenciar el iris de la pupila. Y su piel casi albina se veía más blanquecina que la de los hombres que estaban juntos a él. Los músculos se abultaban bajo su camisa, sus amplios hombros y el pecho enorme, haciendo que su cadera baja y el área de los muslos parecieran sólo un poco más pequeños, ya que él era grande por todas partes.

— Intrusos Collis, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a venir a Zorn? — Gruñó, — ¿Creían que no sería informado de que su nave aterrizó en la superficie? — La mirada furiosa del grandulón, se dirigió a Sakura.

No había ninguna duda de que la sorpresa agrandó sus ojos, la forma en que sus cejas negras se levantaron, y el profundo gruñido que salió de su garganta, evidentemente, no sólo sorprendido por su presencia, sino que pareció súper furioso en cuestión de segundos. Su mirada se apartó de ella, para centrarse en Gohl.

— ¿Tienes a una humana?

Sakura, vio el miedo en los rasgos de Gohl. En realidad, parecía muy pálido y agonizante. Su captor tragó fuerte, mientras daba un paso atrás.

— Ella no es una mujer Zorn, por lo que no tienen autoridad para intervenir. He venido aquí para intercambiar mis posesiones con sus guerreros, y las hembras humanas tienen mucha demanda. — Gohl miró al grandulón de ojos negros, era obvio que le temía. — Tengo un permiso de vendedor, a menos que usted desee hacer una oferta por ella, váyase.

La furia brilló en los ojos negros del alienígena vestido de cuero. — ¿Te atreves a hablarme de las leyes de mi propio planeta?

— Incluso Hyvin Sasuke debe seguir la ley. — Gohl parecía nervioso, mientras hablaba.

— La trata de esclavos está en contra de mi ley.

— Va en contra de la ley vender mujeres Zorn, o Collis, pero no hay ninguna ley sobre los seres humanos.

El enorme alienígena sonrió lentamente. Era una expresión fría y dura en sus labios, que no llegó a su mirada. Sakura decidió, que, en realidad, era una expresión que ponía los pelos de punta.

— Yo hago las leyes, de modo que escucha con atención mis palabras. Para tu información, decreto una nueva ley, es una violación vender mujeres humanas a partir de este momento.

— No puedes hacer eso, Hyvin. — gruñó Gohl.

— Acabo de hacerlo. — Hyvin Sasuke, se volvió hacia los hombres de uniforme. — Lleven a todos ellos ante un juez, los Collis por la venta de mujeres, y los Zorn presentes por el comercio ilegal.

Todo el infierno se desató un instante después, mientras Gohl giró y corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la sala, para escapar. Los alienígenas que no vestían trajes de cuero, trataron de luchar para abrirse camino a través de los uniformados. Los dos compañeros de Gohl, fueron los únicos hombres en la sala que no se resistieron, ya que pusieron sus manos en sus cabezas, permanecieron allí, y se dejaron caer de rodillas sumisamente. La lucha estalló y, de repente, el gigante llamado Hyvin Sasuke, apareció a la derecha de Sakura. Ella lo miró fijamente, mientras él se acercaba, deteniéndose justo fuera del alcance de su cadena, de pie, el ceño seguía firmemente fruncido sobre su cara.

— Estás a salvo. Te doy mi palabra de que no sufrirás ningún daño, humana. Yo soy…

— ¡Cuidado! detrás de ti — le gritó Sakura, al ver que Gohl venia corriendo desde la parte posterior, por donde había tratado de escapar. Había agarrado un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, sujetándolo, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia el alienígena de brillantes ojos negros, que estaba de espaldas.

Hyvin Sasuke se giró justo a tiempo, para evitar el cuchillo de Gohl. Un feroz gruñido resonó por toda la sala, sobre los otros sonidos de lucha. Para ser un hombre enorme, el alienígena vestido de cuero, pudo moverse rápido. Esquivo el cuchillo que Gohl trató de clavarlo en su pecho. La mano de Hyvin Sasuke se movió más rápido, lanzando un duro golpe. Su puño se estrelló contra la garganta de Gohl, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, hasta caer al suelo tendido sobre su espalda, a unos buenos seis metros de distancia.

Sakura, escuchó un sonido horrible proveniente del alienígena caído. Cuando Gohl se agarró la garganta, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, y dar sacudidas. Dos hombres uniformados, caminaron lentamente hasta quedar de pie junto a él, mirando hacia abajo, y con el ceño fruncido, mientras observaban en silencio. Uno de ellos giró la cabeza, sus brillantes ojos verdes casi resplandecieron, mientras miraba tranquilamente al alienígena que había derribado a Gohl al suelo.

— Le aplastó la garganta, Hyvin Sasuke. ¿Puedo acabar con esto? Está sufriendo.

Hyvin Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dando la espalda al hombre moribundo. —Déjalo sufrir por su falta de honor. — Los brillantes ojos negros miraban fijamente a Sakura. Él se interpuso entre ella y Gohl, quien ahora estaba literalmente rodando por el suelo, pateando con las piernas, mientras luchaba por conseguir el aire que nunca llegaría. — Selló su destino, cuando llegó a nuestro planeta con esclavos.

Sakura, se sobresaltó. Gohl se estaba muriendo en el suelo, pero nadie lo estaba ayudando, dándose cuenta de que simplemente iban a dejarlo morir. El enorme alienígena, que estaba de pie delante de ella, le aplasto la garganta, y ahora la estaba mirando. Su atención, se centró en él. _¿Aplastará mi garganta también?_

Lentamente dio un paso hacia delante, titubeando. Él parpadeó un par de veces, mirándola en silencio, haciendo que se fijara en sus negras y largas pestañas. Movió lentamente las manos hacia su cintura. Sorprendida, Sakura vio como el alienígena agarro su camisa y de un tirón la abrió, mostrando un enorme pecho musculoso. Vio las rígidas líneas de cada músculo, ondeando desde las costillas hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Sus brazos estaban muy ejercitados, haciendo que sus bíceps parecieran simplemente enormes, cuando se quitó la tela de sus brazos. Parecía que se tratara de un fisicoculturista con esteroides, sin las desagradables líneas en las venas que tienen la mayoría de ellos.

Él sostuvo su camisa en una mano, su mirada asombrosamente brillante, fija en ella. — Estás a salvo. — Dejó caer la camisa por encima de su hombro, y para su sorpresa, se arrodilló ante ella, acercándose más. — Te doy la libertad, y puedes usar mi camisa. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, donde no serás vendida como esclava.

Sakura, esperó realmente tranquila, mientras el hombre, de manera insegura, la agarraba por una de sus muñecas esposadas, decidiendo que no iba a luchar contra él.

Él no era Gohl, afirmaba que quería liberarla, y ella estaba a favor de eso. Su mirada rápidamente recorrió su enorme pecho y sus musculosos brazos, tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra este hombre si él quería hacerle daño. Era mucho más grande de lo que habían sido Gohl, y sus dos matones.

Unas enormes y cálidas manos rozaron su piel, mientras agarraba el metal suavemente, examinándolo, y entonces lo separó, escuchándose un fuerte golpe seco y Sakura se dio cuenta que la había partido solo con los dedos, en lugar de intentar abrirlas. El hombre es fuerte. Dejó caer las esposas destrozadas en el suelo, liberando su muñeca.

Sakura, apartó la mirada de su rostro, para mirar fijamente a su brazo, ya libre.

Su muñeca estaba enrojecida, y sangraba por donde ella había luchado, causando que el metal le produjera un rasguño a lo largo de su dedo pulgar. Le picaba, pero no era tan doloroso. Cuando el enorme alienígena le agarró la otra muñeca, se sobresaltó, estaba demasiado concentrada en su muñeca liberada como para darse cuenta de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Se quedó inmóvil, levanto la cabeza, y aquellos increíbles ojos la veían fijamente a los suyos, muy abiertos. — Tranquila. No voy a lastimarte, pequeña humana. Te prometo que estarás a salvo conmigo.

Tenía una voz muy profunda, pero su tono era suave, casi relajante. Haciéndole un guiño, ella no se movió mientras procedía a abrir la otra esposa de un golpe. Dejó caer el metal roto y luego, lentamente, se puso de pie. Sakura lo miró fijamente, cuando retrocedió un paso.

El hombre alienígena tenía que medir 1.98 cm. de altura. Sakura medía 1.65 cm. y el hombre se elevaba por encima de ella por poco más de unos 30 cm. Ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro. Tragando saliva, miró hacia él sorprendida y un poco asustada. Era enorme, musculoso, y probablemente el hombre más grande que jamás había estado en su presencia. Se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Hyvin Sasuke? — Interrumpió un hombre. — Los tenemos a todos.

El varón hizo una mueca con sus labios. Hyvin Sasuke tomo la camisa que estaba sobre su hombro, y lentamente se la entregó a Sakura. Dio media vuelta y la soltó, cuando sus manos agarraron la tela, aún caliente. Mirando esa espalda tan ancha, tiró de su camisa, colocándola sobre su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que se vería diminuta dentro de eso, mientras metía las manos en las

mangas, y envolvió la tela alrededor de su torso para cubrir su sujetador, y las bragas.

Sus manos se perdieron en las largas mangas, y la camisa le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, cubriéndola de la misma forma que lo haría un vestido muy holgado. Inhaló el aroma masculino procedente de la camisa, una maravillosa combinación de algún tipo de almizcle y madera. Era un gran aroma, admitió, mientras permanecía inmóvil mirando a la ancha espalda del propietario de la camisa.

— Hyvin Sasuke, — el hombre repitió. — Yo no estoy vinculado, y me gustaría poder ofrecer por ella. Sería un buen proveedor, y protector. Sé lo que hay que hacer para mantener una mujer humana, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para tenerla.

—No.— gruñó de repente otro alienígena a medida que avanzaba. — He estado en servicio más tiempo. Si la mujer está libre, quiero vincularme a ella.

Gruñidos se escuchaban en la habitación. Atónita, Sakura vio a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todos los hombres de uniforme la miraban fijamente, algunos de ellos acercándose, sus brillantes y obscuras miradas…dependiendo del alienígena…deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, su interés sexual en ella era muy evidente.

— Hyvin. — Un alienígena en la esquina de la habitación avanzó empujando a algunos machos apartándolos de su camino. — Desearía reclamar a la humana, y también vincularme a ella.

— Basta, — gruñó Hyvin Sasuke.

— Ella está sin reclamar, y necesita estar vinculada. — gruñó uno de los hombres de nuevo. — Sería justo si luchamos por ella. Todos somos dignos de la responsabilidad de una vinculación. Pido un reto, el ganador se la lleva.

— De acuerdo. — gruñó más de una voz masculina.

El miedo golpeó a Sakura. ¿Ellos van a pelear por mí? ¿Es una broma? Su mirada recorrió por alrededor de la habitación, nuevamente hacia los alienígenas. Ninguno de ellos estaba sonriendo por lo que se desanimó, ya que ellos realmente estaban dispuestos a llegar a los golpes para ganarla.

— Por favor, no.— dijo en voz baja.

El hombre frente a ella había dicho que estaba a salvo con él. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a su gran espalda, casi tropezando con él, cuando varios de los hombres alienígenas se acercaban. Levantó el brazo, y presionó su palma en la parte baja de su espalda. Inmediatamente, la temperatura de su caliente cuerpo la sorprendió, mientras se tocaban piel con piel.

La cabeza de Hyvin Sasuke dio media vuelta para mirarla por encima del hombro.

Él inhalo, sus fosas nasales bufaron, y un gruñido suave salió de su garganta. Miró hacia delante con rabia, a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

— Aléjense de la humana. Inhalen su miedo. Ella es de otro planeta, y no fue traída voluntariamente a Zorn para buscar una vinculación. Voy a resolver esto, y luego tomaré una decisión sobre lo que le aguarda en el futuro.

Sakura rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la declaración, no les gusto todos los hombres de uniforme. Gruñidos de disgusto y quejas se escuchaban por toda la habitación, y mientras que algunos retrocedieron, otros no lo hicieron. Al menos doce hombres, comenzaron a quitarse las camisas. Con el corazón palpitando, Sakura se acercó aún más al hombre delante de ella. Él era el más grande de los alienígenas que estaban en la habitación, y mientras avanzó hacia adelante hasta quedar casi presionada contra él, esperaba que él fuera capaz de mantener el control de hombres.

Era obvio que estaba al mando, desde que tenía la facultad de dictar leyes al instante, tal como lo había hecho con Gohl sobre la esclavitud humana.

— Ya se lo dije. — Hyvin Sasuke gruñó — no habrá un desafío. Ella no es una mujer dispuesta a vincularse a uno de ustedes. Dispérsense inmediatamente.

Asomándose por encima de la ancha espalda donde estaba detrás escondida, Sakura vio que los que tenían camisas tomaron posiciones, contra los que no tenían.

Hubo una división entre los alienígenas sobre quien escuchaba al enorme tipo delante de ella. Algunos empujones comenzaron entre los hombres sin camisa y los hombres completamente uniformados, lo cual se transformó rápidamente en una pelea.

— Mía. — gruñó un alienígena sin camisa con los ojos negros, mientras trataba de pasar alrededor de Hyvin Sasuke.

Hyvin Sasuke se movió rápidamente, y lanzó un puñetazo que envió hacia atrás al hombre, volando hacia los otros hombres que luchaban. Sakura sólo pudo jadear, cuando su protector se dio la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para envolver su gran brazo alrededor de su cintura, levantándola al instante, y golpeando su cuerpo más pequeño contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a correr con ella. Gruñidos, rugidos, y sonidos fuertes de carne golpeando carne, llenaban sus oídos. Sakura no lucho, cuando se estrelló contra un amplio y cálido pecho desnudo, mientras el hombre que la sujetaba, se movió rápidamente, corriendo hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Hizo una pausa, terminando con las sacudidas. Cambió su agarre sobre ella, para levantar una de sus piernas, y golpear con el talón una puerta cerrada. Se abrió estrellándose fuertemente. El aire frío la golpeó, mientras el alienígena cargaba con ella sacándola.

Caminó rápidamente por un callejón, con dos grandes edificios a cada lado de ellos. Una mirada hacia arriba, reveló que el cielo alienígena era de un color rojo pálido con manchas más oscuras y nubes de color rojo, similar a una hermosa puesta de sol de la Tierra. Sakura apartó la mirada del cielo, para ver el rostro que estaba a centímetros del suyo. El veía por donde caminaba, sin voltear a verla, dejándola estudiar sus rasgos.

Era un chico guapo, para ser un alienígena. Tenía muchos de los rasgos humanos, excepto los pómulos, que eran más pronunciados, y su nariz más ancha, y más plana de lo que sería en un hombre humano. Labios carnosos escondían dientes afilados, lo sabía, a pesar de que tenía los labios presionados firmemente en una mueca. Dobló una esquina, y se detuvo, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Él respiró profundamente, su pecho presionando contra el suyo, donde la sujetaba con fuerza contra él, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola en aún su sitio.

Lentamente giró de nuevo la cabeza, y su increíble mirada oscura y resplandeciente, se encontró con la suya.

— Ahora estás a salvo. Ellos no nos siguen.

Ella se quedó sin habla, mientras solo miraba fijamente hacia sus ojos. Eran de un negro más brillante que jamás había visto, y no eran lentes de contacto. Trabajando en un bar, había visto muchísimos de esos en sus diez años como camarera, en especial en Halloween, o en noches góticas cuando algunos de los clientes se disfrazaban como vampiros u hombres lobo, supo de inmediato que no estaba usando lentes de contacto, ni maquillaje, y que todo lo que estaba viendo era cien por cien real. Era realmente un extraterrestre de otro planeta.

Se puso tenso, su cuerpo estaba rígido contra el de ella, cuando dejó de mirarla, para ver por encima de su hombro de nuevo. Un profundo y aterrador rugido hizo vibrar su pecho contra sus aplastados senos, mientras daba media vuelta, presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra la pared detrás de ellos, casi aplastándola entre él, y la pared. Cuando vio el movimiento por encima del hombro de él, su atención se dirigió hasta allí, viendo a tres hombres alienígenas uniformados, que corrían hacia ellos.

— Estamos aquí para ayudarle, Hyvin Sasuke. Los hombres siguen luchando, y no entienden a razones. He pedido un transporte para llevaros a ti, y a la mujer. Otro gruñido escapó de Hyvin Sasuke. Parecía realmente enojado, mientras hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento. — Intenten separarlos, y recordarles que el ganador no consigue a la humana. Me desagradaría tener que matar a uno de ellos si no escucha.

Los tres hombres siguieron sus órdenes al instante, y se fueron por donde habían venido. Poco a poco, el hombre quien se llevó a Sakura volvió la cabeza, colocando sus rostros separados por centímetros, ya que la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo, sus pies colgando unos buenos centímetros desde el suelo del callejón. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez.

— Tengo el control total, así que no sientas miedo. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

Sakura arqueó las cejas. — ¿Tú tienes el control? ¿Llamas control a tener que escapar de tus propios compañeros? Porque son tuyos, ¿verdad? ¿Estás a cargo de los chicos de uniforme?

Él frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se movió contra el de ella, sujetándolo fuertemente entre la pared y su enorme figura, entonces los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron. Podía sentir toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo, tanto que, si conseguía acercarse más, ella sería una parte de él. Cuando presionó cadera contra cadera, ella no pudo dejar de notar la sensación de un objeto definido y de gran tamaño, presionando contra la V de sus muslos. El tipo tenía una enorme erección, o llevaba un arma en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, supuso que no era un tronco.

— El olor de tu miedo es muy excitante. — el tono profundo de su voz, era engañosamente suave, para ser tan ensordecedor. — Ahora que ya no estás allí para provocarlos con tu olor, se calmarán después de luchar. Me refería a mi propio cuerpo, lo tengo controlado.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, movió las piernas, frotándose contra la dura erección del hombre, firmemente colocada entre sus muslos. — ¿Llamas a esto control?

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron. — Si no lo tuviera, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo. — Sus ojos la estudiaban, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. —Nunca me di cuenta de por qué las mujeres humanas eran tan atractivas, hasta ahora. Tu aroma me está conduciendo al límite de mi control. — Un suave gruñido salió de él, haciendo vibrar su pecho contra el suyo, una vez más. Su mano libre repentinamente alcanzó su mejilla, aparto su pelo rosado hacia atrás, para mostrar un lado de su rostro y cuello. Sus dedos sujetaron el pelo largo. —Tu piel se ve tan suave, que siento curiosidad sobre cómo sería tocarla donde desearía. No te alarmes. Mantendré el control, y no te montaré.

Con el corazón palpitando, Sakura se quedó mirándolo, y tragó saliva. Tenía que admitir que era atractivo, y con su cálido torso desnudo, mostraba un cuerpo muy masculino, incluso podría admitir que la atraía sexualmente. El hecho de que estuviera erecto y apretado contra sus muslos, también le hizo darse cuenta de que era grande en todo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente, y entonces bajó su rostro, girando lo suficiente como para que su nariz le rozara el cuello. Él respiró profundamente, acariciando la piel suavemente con su nariz, desde su hombro hasta justo por debajo de su oreja, volvió a gruñir, y ajustó a sus caderas. Presionó más fuerte ese bulto inconfundible contra sus muslos, y se impulsó directamente en el espacio que había debajo de su hueso pélvico. Se movió algo más a ella, moviendo sus caderas, y frotó ese bulto firme, justo contra su clítoris.

La sensación sacudió a Sakura, intento agarrarse a sus hombros, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas en la tela de las mangas de la camisa, así que era capaz de agarrarse, pero no era piel contra piel. Sus hombros eran tan amplios, que sus manos apenas se curvaban alrededor de la amplitud de los mismos. De repente, le lamió justo debajo de la oreja, y Sakura jadeó por el gesto. Su lengua caliente y húmeda, tenía una textura un poco áspera. Abrió la boca, la besó allí, dejando los dientes afilados raspar suavemente el cuello, para darle la sensación más erótica que jamás había experimentado. Le puso la piel de gallina, cuando sus dientes, labios y lengua, exploraron su garganta.

Él gruñó más profundo, moviendo su cadera de nuevo, definitivamente rozando su clítoris, mientras presionaba lo suficiente para hacer a Sakura lanzar un nuevo gemido por las placenteras sensaciones del roce en su clítoris, y la boca acariciando su garganta. Tenía que ser la adrenalina, pero de repente estaba muy excitada. Lo agarró más fuerte, y su respiración se aceleró, mientras él continuaba su lento balanceo moviendo su cadera, que definitivamente la hacía pensar en él como un ser de sexo masculino, quien la estaba haciendo pasar por un infierno con su libido. Si seguía haciéndolo, sabía que iba a correrse.

Un sonido irrumpió en su mente, un segundo antes de que el hombre que la sujetaba, apartara su talentosa boca de su cuello. Gruñó, casi la dejo caer por su prisa en soltarla y ponerla de pie, antes de soltarla completamente. Sakura se encontró aún atrapada entre el gran hombre alienígena, y la pared, pero ahora él no la sostenía, y ella se enfrentaba a su morena y amplia espalda. Sus rodillas temblaban, y estaba sorprendida del encuentro sexual que acababan de compartir.

— Yo la reclamo. — jadeó un hombre. — Gané el desafío, Hyvin Sasuke. Por favor entrégueme a mi mujer.

Un gruñido aterrador escapó de Hyvin Sasuke. — Ella no es tu mujer. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con un reto, y por lo tanto no hay ganador.

El otro hombre gruñó como respuesta. — Es mía.

El hombre frente a Sakura, gruñó más profundo, más fuerte, su enorme cuerpo iba tensándose por completo, los músculos parecían aumentar mientras Sakura se quedó mirando su espalda.

— Es mía. — prácticamente rugió Hyvin Sasuke.

La sorpresa hizo que cambiaran los rasgos del otro alienígena, mientras daba un paso atrás, pero luego la conmoción se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, curvando sus labios rápidamente hacia abajo. Él sacudió su obscura cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos oscuros.

— No puedes reclamarla, Hyvin Sasuke. Ya estás vinculado.

El hombre frente a Sakura pareció dejar de respirar, mientras su pecho detuvo todo movimiento y después dejo caer sus hombros. Tomo una profunda respiración, y suspiró ruidosamente. — Llévatela. — dijo suavemente. — Tienes que vincularte a ella, y si la tratas mal, te mataré. — De repente, se apartó alejándose de ella.

Sorprendida, Sakura miró al nuevo alienígena con el torso desnudo, que se acercaba a ella. — Mía— dijo suavemente con áspera voz, mientras la alcanzaba.

— ¡No me toques! — Sakura se movió con pies vacilantes hacia Hyvin Sasuke.

El hombre frunció el ceño. — No voy a lastimarte. Te llevare a casa conmigo, donde te cuidare, te protegerte y me asegurare de que seas siempre feliz.

Su confusa mirada, se dirigió hacia Hyvin Sasuke, sólo para encontrar sus increíbles ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Se sorprendió al ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, ser una camarera la había hecho casi una experta en la lectura de las expresiones, y el lenguaje visual. El fiero hombre alienígena al que miraba, parecía deprimido y derrotado por alguna razón.

— No quiero ir con él. — Su voz tembló ligeramente

Los hermosos y brillantes ojos negros, parpadearon. — Lo siento, pero ahora eres una ciudadana de Zorn, quien nunca podrá volver a la Tierra. Somos una raza de guerreros muy agresivos, los machos son dominantes, y todas las mujeres necesitan la protección de un hombre para sobrevivir aquí. Oval es un honorable y buen guerrero, quien entregará su vida por ti, pequeña humana. Te salvé de la esclavitud y los abusos, pero no puedo salvarte de necesitar a un guerrero que te proteja. Esto es lo mejor.

Sakura vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta de que el otro alienígena estaba nuevamente avanzando, hacia ella. Se resistía a apartar su mirada del gran alienígena, cuya camisa, aún llevaba puesta, el hombre que había estado besando su cuello, hacia menos de un minuto antes, y dejar que sus palabras la hundieran.

Sakura Haruno, tuvo una infancia difícil criada por dos padres alcohólicos, y saltando entre varios hogares de acogida en su adolescencia, después de que los tribunales consideraron que estaba mejor en el sistema, que en su casa. No había estado mejor, pero nadie le pregunto qué pensaba. Como adulta, juró que nadie le diría dónde vivir, o con quién, nunca más.

Una mano la tomo del brazo, agarrándola con cuidado del antebrazo, cubierto por la manga de la camisa. Sakura apartó la mirada de Hyvin Sasuke, para mirar audazmente al tipo grande frente a ella. Él no era redondo como indicaba su nombre Oval, pero su nombre, probablemente, significaba algo completamente distinto en este planeta alienígena de cielo color rojo. Ella miró directamente a un par de ojos marrones oscuros, que casi rayaban en puro negro.

— Quita tus manos de mí ahora mismo, idiota.

El hombre frunció el ceño, un gruñido suave salió de su garganta. — ¿Me insultas?

— Si no me quitas las manos de encima, haré algo más que insultarte. — Volvió su mirada a esos hermosos ojos negros. — Así que ¿estás diciendo que tengo que estar con un hombre para estar a salvo en tu planeta?

Hyvin Sasuke asintió firmemente con la cabeza. — Debes ser protegida.

— Quiero vincularme contigo. — le informó Oval.

Miró a Oval, viendo la lujuria arder en sus ojos oscuros, mientras él miraba su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Negó con la cabeza, y se apartó de un salto fuera de su alcance. Caminó hacia Hyvin Sasuke. Había dicho que estaba a salvo con él, y le creía hasta ahora.

— Entonces, llévame a tu casa. Tú me protegerás.

La sorpresa, atravesó los rasgos masculinos de Hyvin Sasuke. — Ya estoy vinculado.

Sakura tradujo que vinculado significaba casado, y que él ya tenía una mujer con quien tenía relaciones sexuales. Su mirada recorrió hacia abajo su enorme cuerpo. Es probable que la matara, si trataba de llevarla a la cama de todos modos. Él era tan grande, que las matemáticas no podían medirlo, asintió con la cabeza, su mirada fue subiendo hasta fijarla en la suya.

— Perfecto. No te vinculas conmigo, pero puedes tomarme bajo tu protección, ¿no? Vamos, señor Hyvin Sasuke. Me voy a casa contigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Laurann Dohner. Y tampoco los personajes de Naruto pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NOTAS: 1- He RE-SUBIDO todos lo capítulos, para añadir algunos cambios físicos de S** **asuke para ser más fiel al personaje creado por Kishimoto. (Gracias al review de una persona :D, yo no me había dado cuenta que quizás podrían llegar a tener algunas dificultades a la hora de asociar la descripción física en la narración con la del personaje de Kishimoto)**

 **2 - En cuanto a la descripción de los dientes en la historia, la autora se basó en de los típicos vampiros, por lo tanto al referirse de dientes afilados ella trata de señalar a sus colmillos. Si es cierto que puede dar a una cierta confusión. (ella lo especifica mucho mejor en el siguiente libro.)**

 **Eso es todo, ¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Hyvin Sasuke no era un extraterrestre feliz. Sus brillantes ojos negros brillaron sorprendidos cuando Sakura demando regresar a casa con él. Oval había tomado su demanda como el infierno a algo mucho peor, rugió de rabia y trato de forzarla a irse con él. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocarla cuando él se lanzó hacia adelante. Hyvin Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos gruñéndole al hombre extraterrestre ligeramente más pequeño.

— Ella ha tomado una decisión afirmando que quiere vivir en mi casa. Retrocede ahora.

— Tú ya estas vinculado. — Oval gruño, obviamente furioso.

Sakura observo como los dos hombres se enfrentaban. Apostaba que ganaría el alíen de ojos negros si luchaban. Ya que este había sido específicamente pulido en el departamento de músculos y era el más grande que cualquier otro alíen que había visto hasta ahora en altura y masa corporal. Oval finalmente bajo la vista al suelo, dejando caer su oscura cabeza y Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento que estos alienígenas eran algo similar a los animales en la forma en que mostró su sumisión al más grande y fuerte de su raza.

Hyvin Sasuke en ese momento se volvió hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos y la vio fijamente por un largo momento, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar la confusión que él estaba experimentando. Sus labios se habían torcido en una mueca.

— Ya estoy unido a una mujer así que no puedo vincularme contigo. ¿Entiendes esto? Oval es un guerrero fuerte y sería un honor estar unido a él. Quiero asegurarme que comprendes la decisión que estas tomando. Solo puedo ofrecerte casa si tú vives conmigo y te pones bajo mi protección.

— Lo entiendo completamente. — fue la tranquila respuesta de ella. Había limpiado casas antes y seguro era mejor que ser el juguete sexual de un alíen. — Si tengo que ir a casa con alguien, tú eres mi elección.

El parpadeo un par de veces, finalmente asintió. — Como tú quieras. Juro que tú estarás a salvo en mi casa y estarás bien atendida.

Un sonido llego a los oídos de Sakura, lo que la hizo girar la cabeza mientras un extraño vehículo negro venia de la calle con un uniformado alienígena detrás de los controles. Su alíen… ella estaba comenzando a pensar en Hyvin Sasuke de esa manera… respiro profundamente.

— Vámonos. — él señalo hacia el vehículo. — Él nos llevara a mi casa y podrás instalarte.

Los alienígenas eran unos caballeros, por lo menos Hyvin Sasuke lo era, mientras le abría la puerta trasera para que subiera al coche. Observo el vehículo, comparándolo con uno de la tierra, había mucho más espacio entre los asientos y era más alto, vio al enorme hombre quien subió detrás de ella, pensando en que los interiores tenían que ser más grandes para que se ajustaran a los enormes chicos. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras el vehículo empezó a moverse.

— Um, ¿Puedo simplemente llamarte Hyvin ahora que vamos a vivir juntos? Tengo unas cuantas preguntas.

El parpadeo, moviendo su enorme cuerpo en el asiento para enfrentarla con una expresión un poco sombría en su rostro. — Puedes llamarme Sasuke. Haz tus preguntas.

— ¿Cómo diablos voy a volver a la tierra?

El frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos negros. — No puedes. Pido disculpas, pero sabes de nuestra existencia. Muchos de mis hombres desean visitar tu planeta para conocer mujeres y traerlas a casa para vincularse. Si tus líderes son conscientes de nuestras visitas a tu planeta, estamos seguros que el humano se alarmaría lo suficiente como para iniciar una guerra que no queremos librar contra su pueblo. Podrías ponerlos sobre aviso y eso no puedo permitirlo así que ahora tú eres un ciudadano de Zorn.

— Fui secuestrada de mi hogar, en contra de mi voluntad — ella lo miro y tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con mostrarle que estaba teniendo un momento de debilidad. No voy a llorar maldita sea, se ordenó a sí misma. — ¿Podrías llevarme a casa por favor? No le diré a nadie y además de eso, nadie me crearía. ¿Estas bromeando? Pensarían que estoy loca y encerrarían mi culo en una celda acolchonada si digo que alienígenas me llevaron a otro planeta. No tienes de que preocuparte por mí, no le diré a nadie algo sobre de ti, así que soy totalmente inofensiva, ella miro sus hermosos ojos. ¿Por favor?

— Lo siento, pero debes renunciar a esa esperanza. Tú has visto como mis hombres reaccionan ante ti. Si dejas mi protección para intentar buscar una nave que te lleve fuera de Zorn, los hombres trataran de reclamarte. — Hizo una pausa. — Ningún Zorn te llevara lejos de este planeta, lo que solo te quedaría que te acerques a las naves fuera de este mundo. Serian como los hombres que te trajeron aquí en primer lugar, solo que te capturarían, lastimarían y tratarían de venderte al mejor postor. — el suavizo sus ojos en simpatía. — Lo siento, pero tu vida ahora está aquí en Zorn como tu planeta natal y nunca te irás.

Su esperanza fue aplastada con sus palabras dado que fue honesto con ella hasta ahora. Respiro profundamente varias veces para relajarse, fortaleciendo sus emociones más íntimas, diciéndose a sí misma que era fuerte. Una sobreviviente, la vida la había hecho de esa manera y se adaptaría, era la única cosa de la que sentía orgullosa. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar, pero se rehusaba a perder toda esperanza de que algún día regresaría a su vida en la tierra, a pesar de lo tan de mierda había sido, repitió las palabras que él le dijo en su mente.

— ¿Hay escases de mujeres en este planeta o algo así? — El negó con la cabeza, recostándose en el asiento cruzando los brazos sobre el amplio pecho.

— Hay ventajas sexuales con las mujeres humanas que las mujeres de Zorn no poseen.

— ¿Cuáles serían esas? — Ella cruzo los brazos, dándose vuelta para enfrentarse a él, imitándolo.

Su mirada brillo recorriendo su cuerpo, tomando su misma postura y sus labios ligeramente se curvearon hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su diversión. — ¿Debo seguir adelante y decirte los detalles específicos?

— Eso sería agradable.

— Las mujeres Zorn están constituidas de forma diferente que una humana eso lo leí de los informes de nuestro médico. Las mujeres Zorn tienen una unis dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que las humanas tienen uno en frente afuera de su sexo. Sus unis pueden ser estimulados una cantidad ilimitada de veces, mientras que una mujer Zorn tendría una hinchazón incomoda, sintiendo dolor después de un par de veces en un día de tener a un hombre montado. Muchos de mis hombres desean montar varias veces así que las hembras humanas son muy deseadas por esa capacidad.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura estudio al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, su mente trabajo durante varios segundos antes de hablar. — No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. ¿Qué es una unis?

El hombre vacilo. — Creo que el término que debí usar es coño.

— ¿Coño? —Ella frunció el ceño y luego sus ojos se abrieron. — ¿Quieres decir clítoris?

El asintió con la cabeza. — Si ese término se refiere a la superficie carnosa, sexualmente estimulante entre tus muslos, entonces sí, el término seria clítoris. Me disculpo por la pronunciación. Aunque he leído informes no he tenido conocimiento de primera mano de la anatomía de una mujer humana o la experiencia de hablar con tus palabras traducidas — él se tocó las orejas. — Los Collis que te raptaron obviamente, estaban usando tecnología obsoleta Zorn cuando implantaron los traductores de oído. Con el nuevo programa se tiene un mejor entendimiento entre nosotros ya que las pocas mujeres humanas en Zorn están siempre actualizando los diálogos. El programa más reciente traducirá el unis en tu término humano. Te voy a dar implantes traductores similares a este y actualizados por lo que tendrás menos dificultad para comunicarte.

Impresionada Sakura se limitó a míralo durante largos segundos. — Así que los chicos de allá atrás habían peleado por desearme sin estar seguros que demonios querían montar.

— Hemos leído los informes y visto un video de un hombre Zorn con una hembra humana. Este fue muy excitante para todos los que fueron testigos de su unión. Nuestros hombres son muy sexuales y cualquiera que te vinculara habría descubierto la manera de complacerte así que tú querrías que te tocaran muy a menudo. Los guerreros son muy sexuales y necesitamos liberarnos muy seguido o podemos enfermar.

Entrecerrando los ojos otra vez Sakura lo estudio. — Déjame adivinar, ¿De otra manera tus bolas se volverán azules y tal vez tienes esas viejas historias de ama de casa alienígenas de que se te cae si no lo usas? — Su atención se redujo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero negro donde las piernas estaban un poco separadas, mirando su entrepierna antes de levantar su mirada a su rostro. — Entiendo la parte de los traductores. Esos idiotas quienes nos secuestraron, dijeron que pusieron un pequeño dispositivo en nuestros oídos cuando nos llevaron, porque todos hablaban diferentes idiomas y demonios, que lo que tú dices y lo que estoy escuchando no corresponde a los movimientos de tu boca. Es un poco molesto.

El asintió con la cabeza. — Te adaptaras al movimiento de los labios y las variaciones de sonido. No entiendo lo de las bolas azules o lo demás que dijiste. ¿Por qué estas frunciendo el ceño?

Su mirada se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta que ella estaba viendo su regazo de nuevo. — No creo que tus chicos se enfermen sin no tienen sexo. He escuchado esa mierda de los hombres quienes intentaron meterse a mis pantalones durante toda mi vida.

— ¿Por qué los hombres querrían vestir tus pantalones?

De repente Sakura sonrió, divertida. — Ellos querían…uh, montarme, no usar mis pantalones.

El asintió, su mirada se deslizo sobre ella. — Todo varón desearía montarte.

Ella lo miro levantando las cejas. Lo dijo como si esto fuera un hecho cierto. Le hizo preguntarse qué les parecería a las chicas Zorn si este chico pensaba que ella era tan ardiente que todo hombre la deseaba. Sakura sabía que se veía bien para sus treinta y cuatro, pero no podía competir con las conejitas de veintiuno que entraban en el bar los fines de semana mostrando sus pequeños cuerpos calientes. Sakura disfrutaba demasiado de la comida, era muy blanca ya que dormía de día al trabajar todas las noches en el bar, por lo que tampoco tenía tiempo para ir al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo Sakura volvió su atención por la ventana, un poco sorprendida por la vista. Estaban en medio de un bosque en rojo y negro…el color de los árboles y el pasto. Un enorme edificio de piedra con esquinas redondeadas estaba ahí. En realidad, parecía más similar a un edificio de biblioteca del tamaño de una casa, miro hacia otro lado para encontrar la atenta y desconfiada mirada de Sasuke.

— ¿Aquí es donde vives?

Asintió con la cabeza, alcanzando la manija de la puerta. — Aquí es donde vivirás también. — Salió del vehículo. El vaciló y después le tendió la mano, ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a salir.

— Gracias. — Sakura puso su mano mucho más pequeña en la suya, permitiéndole apoyar su peso mientras lo seguía al salir, una vez más se dio cuenta cuan caliente era su piel comparada con la suya y los ásperos callos de la palma bajo la suya. La mirada de Sakura nuevamente se dirigió al edificio. Este era elegante, blanco y redondeado con un largo tubo que casi lo recorría dándole forma y estilo, tenía unas enormes ventanas por todas partes y el techo debería ser alto, podía ver que era de un solo piso a través de las ventanas del coche. — Es realmente grande.

— Para mi posición social es en realidad muy pequeña. Esta es mi residencia más cercana de la ciudad y es mucho más conveniente para ir a trabajar.

Sasuke continúo sujetándole la mano y la llevo a la puerta principal. — Debo advertirte que actualmente tengo seis empleadas domésticas en mi casa que me atienden.

Ella lanzo una mirada al tamaño de la casa de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. — Estoy segura de que necesitas a cada una de ellas. Debe ser un infierno mantener este lugar limpio.

Él hizo una pausa mientras volteaba la cabeza y la miraba. — Te daré la mayoría de los deberes de ellas, ahora que estas aquí ya porque eres una humana.

Parpadeo y volteo a verlo, Sakura frunció el ceño. Grandioso, pensó, él es un racista porque soy un humano. Seguramente seré la chica de la casa de los viernes, si él va hacer que sus otras empleadas dejen sus trabajos ellas no me van a querer en el plato. Aparto su mano de la de él, molesta ante la idea de que había sido amable con ella hasta el momento, solo para rociar su mierda en este momento, respiro profundamente. El ser la prostituta personal de algún alienígena, era como una paliza de muerte, además de la desventaja de recibir algún pago.

Inclinando su cabeza, Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Pareces enojada. ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿No crees que esto sea insultante? Estoy segura que las tareas que se me asignará me tendrán bastante ocupada, sin tener en cuenta de lo que ellas hacen para ti también.

El ceño de él se profundizo. — Pero eres un humano.

— ¿Y qué? No estoy aquí porque quería estar de vacaciones. Fui secuestrada, lanzada en una jaula, trasportada por el espacio exterior y nada de eso es mi culpa. Quiero ser tratada igual que las otras mujeres Zorn, maldita sea. Quiero los mismos derechos.

— ¿Igualdad de derechos? — El casi dijo las palabras sin aliento.

— ¿Que es tan confuso para ti, chico grande? — Frunció el ceño hacia él. Dándose cuenta de su aturdida y desconcertada expresión. — Quiero ser tratada justo de la misma manera que sus mujeres son tratadas, lo que ellas hacen, yo lo hago, nada más ni nada menos por aquí. ¿Es lo suficientemente claro? No les quites sus puestos de trabajo para dármelos todos a mí. Eso es ser racista y está mal así que exijo que me trates como cualquier otra mujer de este planeta. Tú dijiste que soy ciudadana Zorn, así que no quiero ser tratada de manera diferente. Eso es igualdad de derechos.

— Pero estaba diciendo que las mujeres humanas…

— No quiero escucharlo — ella lo interrumpió. —Quiero ser tratada igual que todas las ayudantes de tu casa. Así es como las llaman, ¿no? Pues bien, las tareas domésticas que ellas hacen se pueden quedar justo así y me limito a hacer lo que ellas hacen eso es justo para todos. No sé qué humanos has conocido que hayan traído aquí, pero no soy como ellos. No voy a tomar ninguna mierda.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro. — Está bien. No quería hacerte enojar, pequeña humana.

— Mi nombre es Sakura así que úsalo.

— Quiero decir sin ánimo de ofenderte o enojarte, Sakura. Estaba tratando de hacer lo contrario, ofreciéndote darte todos los deberes de las otras ayudantes de la casa…

— Bueno, pues no me hagas ningún favor, Sasuke. — Lo interrumpió. En serio, solo llévame adentro, muéstrame donde dormiré y espero sea un cuarto para mi sola y después que tus ayudantes de casa me muestren lo que tengo que hacer por aquí. Si veo lo que hacen puedo aprender. Eso es todo lo que pido.

El seguía con el ceño fruncido. — Si eso es lo que deseas.

— Lo quiero, así que muéstrame el camino.

Sasuke parecía aturdido, pero se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par y luego entro. Sakura lo siguió por la enorme sala de estar, mirando con sincero asombro el área con grandes altos techos. El área tenía el piso de piedra blanca, los techos y las paredes eran de piedra lisa color rojo, negro y morada. Los muebles en su mayoría eran color purpura oscuro y negro. El contraste con el blanco era impactante y elegante en alguna forma extraña. Un movimiento le llamo la atención mientras dos mujeres se apresuraron desde una habitación al otro lado del camino.

La boca de Sakura se abrió mientras veía embobada a las altas y musculosas mujeres, con el pelo largo y negro cayendo por sus espaldas hasta las rodillas. Ambas mujeres vestían trajes que a Sakura le recordaban a un saco de papas que llegaba a medio muslo. Sus ojos eran tan cafés oscuros que parecían negros mientras Sakura se sorprendió de sus miradas, ambos ojos brillaron antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante. Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo, bajaron las cabezas y se inclinaron ante Sasuke.

¿Qué demonios? La mirada de Sakura se dirigió a Sasuke. El frunció el ceño a las mujeres y luego su oscura mirada se deslizo hacia la suya, estudiándola y luego suspiro ruidosamente.

— Aya y Kalo, pónganse de pie. Esta es la humana Sakura.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de inmediato a su mandato, una vez que estuvieron de nuevo de pie bajaron su mirada, boquiabiertas hacia la pequeña Sakura, Mientras las mujeres se movían con sus ligeros vestidos, sacos sueltos se hizo evidente para Sakura que ninguna de las dos llevaba un sujetador. La más alta de las dos frunció el ceño, su concentración únicamente estaba fija en Sasuke.

— ¿Ha adquirido una mujer humana, Hyvin? ¿Le hemos disgustado? — Su voz era suave, vacilante y triste sin duda. — Podemos atenderte bien. Nosotros no necesitamos una humana en nuestro hogar.

Grandioso, Sakura pensó. Toda la casa es intolerante a los humanos. Ella no estaba en este planeta por que quisiera estar allí. Eran tan extraños para ella como ella para ellos. No estaba siendo grosera y señalando que las mujeres le recordaban a unas amazonas con sus musculosas extremidades. Y que ninguna de ellas jamás se había afeitado las piernas lo que Sakura pudo darse cuenta por el rápido vistazo hacia abajo, pensando que una rasuradora les haría mucho bien.

Sakura ni muerta estaría en los sacos de papas ni tampoco sería tan atlética. Si esa era la moda en Zorn era patético, ni siquiera iba a tocar el tema de ponerse sobre sus rodillas y manos, casi arrastrándose por un hombre, algo que Sakura consideraba degradante. Frunciendo el ceño, miró fijamente a Sasuke, esperando a ver qué haría. Si alguna vez espera que me ponga en mis manos y rodillas le esperaba una gran decepción.

— Ella era prisionera de los Collis y fue liberada, ahora está bajo mi protección y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. La harán sentirse bienvenida y la tratarán con respeto. — Su voz era profunda. — Esta es mi casa y ustedes mis ayudantes domésticos. No tengo que rendir cuentas a ustedes sobre a quién traigo a mi casa, ¿entendido?

Ambas mujeres palidecieron un poco y bajaron la cabeza dócilmente. La que lo había cuestionado asintió con la cabeza, su cabeza realmente mucho más baja, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda agarrándoselas ahí.

— Lo siento, Hyvin.

Sakura quería retroceder asustada. Él le había dicho que lo llamara Sasuke pero esas trabajadoras lo llamaban con su nombre de pila. Solo era una forma más de que el hombre alienígena le mostraba cuál era su lugar al ser un alienígena de otro planeta. Ella pensó que le gustaba a él, probablemente desde ese pequeño intercambio físico que habían compartido en el callejón, pero obviamente estaba equivocada puesto que le dijo que tenía que llamarlo por su apellido. Él les estaba diciendo a las demás empleadas que la tratarán con respeto, pero que desde luego no le estaba dando mucho a ella, estaba tratando no sentirse extrañada por cómo eran las mujeres sumisas. Hombre, si él pensaba que yo voy a bajar la cabeza y hacer reverencia… Ella suspiro. ¡Eso no iba a pasar!

La más alta levanto la mirada, viendo de nuevo fijamente a Sasuke. — ¿Estas deshaciéndote de nosotras para tenerla a ella únicamente como ayudante de casa?

El sacudió la cabeza. — Ella no quiere eso. Todas tus tareas son las mismas Kalo.

La sorpresa impacto en el rostro de la mujer, pero un segundo después fue de alivio también. En realidad, ella sonrió, lo que hizo que su aspecto mejorara considerablemente. — Bien. ¿Tienes hambre o necesitas asistencia personal?

El dudo. — Prepara la comida mientras le muestro su habitación privada.

La más baja tenía quien debía tener 1,80 cm. de alto frunció el ceño. — ¿Ella recibe una habitación privada?

Sasuke gruño. — Es mi casa.

Ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza humildemente de nuevo, mientras retrocedían unos metros y después huyeron en la dirección por donde habían venido. Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a las mujeres desaparecer rápidamente. Frunciendo el ceño regreso atención a Sasuke quien la estaba mirando en silencio. El levanto su brazo, haciendo un movimiento indicándole hacia otra parte de la casa.

— Déjame mostrarte tu dormitorio privado.

— ¿Las otras ayudantes de casa comparten habitación? — Ella no quería un trato especial tampoco. Esa era la manera más rápida de hacer enemigos en el trabajo, sabia eso de primera mano, una vez se casó con su jefe, su ahora ex marido. — Si ellas comparten habitación entonces yo también.

El dudo. — Eres una rareza en Zorn, así que no estoy seguro de que las otras mujeres te responderán bien hasta que se ajusten, ya que no estuvieron contentas de verte. Lo mejor será esperar a que las conozcas si tienes un espacio personal.

Ella lo siguió a través de un largo pasillo con algunas puertas hasta la última habitación a la izquierda. Sasuke hizo una pausa, mirando a la puerta unos segundos, frunció el ceño en el lugar antes de girar el picaporte y la empujo de par en par.

Sakura miro la habitación sorprendida. Realmente era un espacio muy grande, obviamente decorado para una mujer, desde la gran cama con encajes y cuatro grandes doseles con suaves colores femeninos y alfombra en el suelo. Una chimenea dominaba la esquina de la habitación y las puertas dobles estaban abiertas para revelar una enorme bañera, así que ella supo que era un cuarto privado.

— Wow.

Sasuke entro en la habitación después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos para mirar alrededor con disgusto. — No he estado aquí en años, pero los ayudantes de casa han limpiado la habitación y la ropa de cama debe estar recién cambiada. Siempre mantienen esta habitación lista no importa cuántas veces le diga que no hay razón para eso. Estuvo bien que ellas no escucharan así tienes la habitación lista.

Dándose la vuelta, Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre alto con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Lista para qué? ¿Invitados? ¿No tienes compañía que se quede aquí?

Su mirada se cerró con la suya, levanto sus brazos cruzándolos en su amplio pecho. — Esta habitación perteneció a mi vinculada, Karin.

Ahora fue Sakura la que frunció el ceño, inclino su cabeza viéndolo. —¿Pertenecía? ¿En pasado? Escuche a Oval decir que estas vinculado. Es en tiempo presente, así que no entiendo.

El respiro profundamente, sin verla mientras su mirada vagaba lentamente por la habitación. — Todavía estamos vinculados, pero no vivimos juntos. Ya han pasado diez años desde que rechazo estar bajo mi protección y se fue a vivir a otro lugar, pero esta era su habitación cuando estábamos vinculados, quería su propio espacio y se negó a compartir la cama donde dormíamos, por lo que esta habitación fue construida para sus necesidades. — Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en Sakura de nuevo. — Karin nunca regresara aquí por mí así que esta habitación ahora te pertenece.

Aturdida Sakura se limitó a mirarlo.

El respiro hondo. — ¿Esto no se hace en la tierra? también aquí es raro. Por lo general, las parejas viven juntas, pero Karin no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo y nunca lo quiso. Tan pronto como nuestros hijos estuvieron fuera del hogar y tenían sus propios espacios donde vivir empaco sus pertenencias y me dejo.

Sakura no estaba segura de que fue lo que más la sorprendió. ¿Tenía hijos mayores? lo miro al rostro y a juzgar por lo que veía, él estaría a finales de sus treinta, tal vez a principio de los cuarenta por las pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca. Del cuello hacia abajo él estaba en perfecta forma. Ella trago. Tal vez se había casado muy joven.

— Si entiendo esto correctamente vincular es lo equivalente al matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Él dudo y después asintió con la cabeza. — Creo que esa es la palabra, en tu mundo significa lo mismo.

— ¿Porque no te divorcias de ella si no está contigo? En la tierra si una pareja se separa obtiene el divorcio. Demonios, yo me divorcie de mi esposo, uh vinculado.

— ¿Estas vinculada? — Él no parecía muy contento.

— Ya no más.

La ira brillo en los ojos de Sasuke. — ¿Por qué dejaste a tu vinculado?

Dando un paso atrás del enfadado hombre, Sakura le frunció el ceño.

— Porque era un abusador y un borracho, por eso. Debí haber adivinado que la bebida era parte importante en su vida cuando me dijo que no solo tenía un bar si no que vivía de él.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada, aun con el ceño fruncido aun parecía un poco desconcertado.

— Un abusador es un hombre quien golpea a las mujeres, a mí me golpeo dos veces. La primera vez estaba borracho así que cuando lloro y me suplico que lo perdonara fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para darle otra oportunidad. La segunda vez que lo hizo me fui lo más lejos posible y me divorcié de él. Bebía alcohol, uh, una bebida que lo hizo realmente estúpido y no quería dejar de beber todo el tiempo, era un verdadero perdedor. ¿Has entendido eso?

La ira se fundía en su rostro. — Él no estaba en condiciones de vincularse si te hizo daño. Nosotros tenemos bebidas que hacen a nuestros guerreros estúpidos por lo que comprendo tus palabras.

Sakura se relajó. — ¿Porque se separaron tú y Karin?

El pecho de Sasuke se elevó mientras daba una profunda respiración. — Nuestros padres acordaron nuestro vínculo cuando éramos jóvenes, no estaba feliz de entrar a mi casa o en mi cama, pero no me dijo nada hasta que nuestros cuatro hijos tuvieron la madurez, fue cuando la deje irse con otro. — Su mandíbula se flexiono con el rostro tenso de ira mientras miraba lejos de Sakura. — Karin quería dejarme para irse con él, dijo que había cumplido con sus deberes de proveer una familia con al menos dos hijos así que nuestro linaje nos contactaba a través de ellos, me dio dos hijas y dos hijos en aquel entonces.

— Oh, qué locura, eso estuvo mal. ¿Nunca te lo dijo?

El negó con la cabeza. — Fingió que yo le importaba mientras se daba el tiempo de darles a nuestros padres los hijos querían que procreáramos juntos. Ellos son de clase acomodada y deseaban que el linaje fuera compartido a través de Karin y yo.

— ¿Clase acomodada?

El dudo. — Amigos de toda la vida dedicados a la amistad como un vínculo de sangre sin las líneas de sangre. ¿Entiendes? Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

— Si lo entiendo. ¿Así que ella te abandono?

Negó con la cabeza. — Mi orgullo no lo permitió al principio. Me preocupaba por ella y no quería dejarla ir, independientemente de su deseo por otro, era mi vinculada y era la madre de mis hijos quienes la necesitaban. No hay manera en Zorn de prevenir el embarazo entre las parejas vinculadas. Tuvimos dos hijos y una hija después de que me hablo de su deseo de marcharse y el odio crecía hacia mí con cada nueva vida que yo depositaba con mi semilla. Ella finalmente amenazo con agredirme si la dejaba embarazada de nuevo.

En silencio, Sakura se limitó a mirarlo mientras evitaba sus ojos, viendo a cualquier parte menos a ella. Un centenar de preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el volvió a hablar.

— Pensé que podría recuperar su atención hacia mí si le prestaba más atención, pero eso no funciono. Mi plan para hacerla feliz fallo así que hicimos un trato después de que nuestro último hijo respiro a la vida. Ella se comprometió a quedarse en la casa hasta que el último de nuestros hijos hiciera su propia vida si le juraba que nunca más la tocaría de nuevo para evitar más descendencia que no quería tener conmigo. También tuve que aceptar que yo siempre seria su dueño una petición no podía rechazar. Estuve de acuerdo por el bien de nuestros hijos para que no perdieran a su madre.

— ¿Así que eventualmente se fue a buscar al otro tipo?

Sasuke miro hacia el suelo. — La deje en libertad de nuestro vinculo cuando nuestro hijo menor se fue, quería estar con otro hombre y ella se vinculó con él.

Confundida Sakura frunció el ceño. — ¿Así que ya no estás más vinculado a ella?

El dudo. — La libere de nuestro vínculo, entregándosela a él, aunque me fue difícil hacerlo. Es una gran deshonra que una mujer te dejé por otro hombre, pero yo prometí liberarla y así lo hice. Siempre mantengo mi palabra, se fue con él, pero él no estaba bien de su mente. — Sasuke finalmente miro a Sakura. — El decidió no solo tomar mi vínculo si no también quería mi vida. Entro en la casa que tengo en las montañas lejos de aquí para atacarme. Estaba oscuro y yo no sabía quién había llegado a matarme a mi cama. Me defendí y lo mate en defensa propia. Karin estaba histérica y quería que sufriera, así que me exigió vincularse nuevamente conmigo como castigo por tomar al hombre que ella quería. Nunca podre vincularme a otra mujer para encontrar la felicidad en sus brazos puesto que mate a su vínculo elegido.

— ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Estas vinculado a ella de nuevo? ¿Porque?

La barbilla de él se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados. — Siempre mantengo mis promesas y le había dado mi palabra de darle lo que ella pidiera. Tengo honor. Soy Hyvin Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó atónita mientras se quedaba viendo al gran alienígena Había cumplido su palabra y era una locura, se casó por segunda vez con su ex esposa sabiendo que era una manera de vengarse de él, pero aun así lo había hecho. Hablando de un masoquista, ella pensó, guardando silencio para no insultarlo. La nariz de él olfateo el aire, un gesto torció sus labios hacia abajo, mientras su mirada bajo por el cuerpo de ella. En un instante se arrodillo delante de ella. Sorprendida, Sakura se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras la olfateaba de nuevo. Un suave gruñido salió su garganta y ella vio su enojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

— Huelo a sangre en ti. Quítate la camisa y muéstrame tus heridas así puedo curarlas. Por todo lo que ha pasado me había olvidado que fuiste lastimada. Te pido profundamente disculpas.

— Solo son mis muñecas por las esposas de metal, rasparon mi piel. Estoy bien.

Sasuke se puso de pie frunciéndole el ceño. — Quítate la camisa o lo hare por ti, así puedo atender tus lesiones. Tú te pusiste a mi cuidado y me tomo en serio mi deber.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Laurann Dohner. Y tampoco los personajes de Naruto pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NOTAS: 1- He RE-SUBIDO todos los capítulos, para añadir algunos cambios físicos de S** **asuke para ser más fiel al personaje creado por Kishimoto. (Gracias al review de una persona :D, yo no me había dado cuenta que quizás podrían llegar a tener algunas dificultades a la hora de asociar la descripción física en la narración con la del personaje de Kishimoto)**

 **2 - En cuanto a la descripción de los dientes en la historia, la autora se basó en de los típicos vampiros, por lo tanto al referirse de dientes afilados ella trata de señalar a sus colmillos. Si es cierto que puede dar a una cierta confusión. (ella lo especifica mucho mejor en el siguiente libro.)**

 **Eso es todo, ¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

— Puedo hacerlo yo misma. — Sakura estaba molesta mientras el enorme hombre la tomaba del brazo y casi la arrastro al baño.

— Es mi deber cuidar de ti y voy a hacer justamente eso. — gruño él.

Jadeando, Sakura se encontró que estaba siendo volteada y levantada por Sasuke, quien la había agarrado por sus caderas y la sentó suavemente en el largo mostrador del baño. Él alcanzo la camiseta antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, sintiendo que ésta fue abierta de golpe para mostrar su cuerpo. El tiro con fuerza, casi tumbándola del mostrador mientras le arrancaba la camisa bajándosela por sus brazos.

— Deja de hacer eso. — le dijo Sakura enojada, dándole una palmada en la mano que sujetaba su muñeca, fallo ya que él tenía muy buenos reflejos y él le jalo su mano hacia atrás, le gruño, sus brillantes ojos negros se entrecerraron mientras mostraba sus dientes afilados cuando sus labios se abrieron. Él la miro.

— Deja de resistirte.

— Deja de manosearme. — No podía evitar sentirse desnuda y expuesta en sujetador y bragas, por no mencionar del frio en el cuarto de baño que tenía que ser de al menos 15 grados centígrados. Su curiosidad vagó por la habitación de buen tamaño y vio otra chimenea más pequeña en la esquina al intentar distraer su malestar. Sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Otra chimenea?

Sasuke giro su cabeza siguiendo hacia donde veía. — Karin decía que siempre tenía frío viviendo conmigo, así que quiso calor en cada habitación donde yo no estaba.

Estremeciéndose por dentro, Sakura volvió su atención al hombre que se mecía frente a ella. Ya sea que Karin era una perra o Sasuke tenía unos graves fallos como marido que hacía que su-no-tan-ex esposa realmente lo odiara, no lo conocía lo suficiente bien para decidir quién era el malo de la película en la relación al juzgar solo una parte, había un montón de niños, así que tal vez la mujer se había resentido por sacar tantos bebes para él.

Él se apartó de ella y se dirigió a un armario empotrado en la pared, tiro para abrirlo y sacar una caja. Sakura acertó al pensar que se trataba de un botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando Sasuke se colocó a su lado en el mostrador y lo abrió para revelar el contenido. Ella respiro profundamente y observaba, mientras el hombre sacaba cosas de la caja.

— De verdad puedo hacerlo sola. — dijo en voz baja. — No tienes que hacerlo.

Él se arrodillo delante de ella, pero incluso así era anormalmente alto mientras veía a Sakura directamente a los ojos a nivel de su rostro. El frunció el ceño, miro hacia otro lado y tomo una de sus manos.

— Es un honor, un deber y un privilegio cuidar de ti cuando estás lastimada, Sakura. Esa es la costumbre Zorn y tú exigiste ser tratada, así como una de nuestras mujeres así que permíteme hacer eso. Nunca te lastimaría así que quédate quieta y no pelees conmigo.

Eso hizo que ella arquera una ceja. _¿Habla en serio?_ Su ex marido nunca había limpiado nada, sobre todo, la sangre en su piel, pero eso es exactamente lo que Sasuke procedió a hacer. Tuvo cuidado de no lastimarla mientras tocaba alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió el grifo del agua y delicadamente procedió a dar unos pequeños golpecitos sobre los rasguños de cada muñeca. Sakura aparto la atención de su rostro para ver como sus grandes manos tocaban suavemente sus muñecas mientras utilizaba una toalla de mano para secarlas. El examino los pequeños rasguños durante largo rato antes de alcanzar la caja nuevamente.

— Realmente no tienes que hacer esto. Sasuke.

Una mirada increíblemente se levantó, fijándose en la de Sakura. — No deberías de haber sido herida en absoluto. Los Collis son nuestros aliados, pero últimamente hemos tenido problemas con ellos, atacaron nuestras naves y ahora se atreven a venir a mi plantea con esclavos tratando de venderlos a mis guerreros, tentándolos con las mujeres humanas rompiendo mis leyes.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy emocionada acerca de eso tampoco. Tenía una vida en la Tierra, ya sabes, estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando estaba en camino del trabajo y de repente ¡bam! soy atacada, me despierto en una jaula y después me desnudan para venderme a tus…ah…guerreros. ¿Qué sucedió con las otras mujeres que secuestraron junto conmigo?

El frunció el ceño. —Alguien nos alertó de la subasta así que mis guerreros están cazándolos, pero pensábamos que habían traído a sus mujeres Collis para vender. Si las mujeres se han vinculado a los guerreros quienes las compraron se quedarán dónde están. Mis guerreros serán castigados con severidad y si estos las han hecho esclavas, serán liberadas y como tu estarán bajo protección.

—¿Así que van a terminar quedándose en tu casa también?

El sacudió la cabeza, Sasuke unto suavemente sobre las cortadas una crema blanca aromática, después vio como suave y cuidadosamente le envolvía cada una de sus muñecas con una fina gasa de material similar a la cinta adhesiva para mantenerlas en su lugar. Era un poco exagerado, pero no iba a quejarse de las vendas del tamaño de las bandas en cada muñeca. Cuando termino, cerró la caja y lentamente se levantó.

— No habrá más seres humanos en mi casa. — Él parecía molesto al decirlo. — Uno es más que suficiente.

El temperamento de Sakura exploto. — ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con los humanos?

Las cejas negras se arquearon mientras la miraba frunciéndole el ceño. — No tengo tratos con los seres humanos.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué demonios tienes contra nosotros? Eso es lo que estoy preguntando. En primer lugar, te molesta de que alguien se atreva a vendernos, lo que me hizo pensar que te agradaban los humanos y de seguro encontraste mí cuello fascinante. Te ha gustado eso de mí muchísimo y más por la sensación de ello, pero desde que llegue a esta casa me mostraste lo que realmente piensas acerca de mi especie. Has tratado de dejar caer sobre mí todas las tareas de los ayudantes de casa y no me dejas llamarte ni siquiera por tu nombre. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Soy un ciudadano de segunda? ¿Es eso? Deberías de haber visto el disgusto de tu cara cuando te dije que si ibas a traer otras mujeres aquí. No te gustan los humanos, ¿verdad? — Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke suavemente gruño.

— No tengo ningún problema y no me desagradan los humanos, no eres un ciudadano de segunda clase aun cuando no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Ahora eres una ciudadana de Zorn de este planeta como cualquier otro Zorn. — El tomo una respiración profunda. — Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. ¿Es un insulto en la tierra permitirme un gesto tan íntimo? — Levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente, la confusión de Sakura creció.

—¿Gesto íntimo?

— Te ofrecí que me llamaras por mi nombre en lugar de mi título cuando unos cuantos tienen ese privilegio. — Ella comenzaba a comprender.

—Mierda. Hyvin no es tu primer nombre, ¿verdad? Eres como un general o algo así por eso todo mundo te llama por ese término Hyvin.

—Hyvin es mi título.

—Pensé que estabas haciendo que te llamara por tu nombre formal, pero Sasuke es tu primer nombre, maldición. De verdad lamento haberme enojado por eso, pero pensé que estabas siendo grosero conmigo. — Un poco de culpabilidad la consumía por haber pensado que él estaba siendo un snob con ella cuando en realidad había sido todo lo contrario, estudió sus preciosos ojos brillantes.

— Aunque, no te gustan los humanos. — de eso estaba segura. —¿Que tienes contra mi especie? — El suspiro mirándola.

— Tres de mis cuatro hijos se han vinculado con mujeres humanas y han dado un mal ejemplo a mi pueblo. Soy el líder y mis guerreros querrán seguir mi ejemplo y el de mis hijos. — Su mirada descendió lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, captando cada centímetro, antes de levantarla de nuevo. — Los seres humanos son pequeños y aun así mis hijos están teniendo niños con sus mujeres. Me preocupa que no tengan hijos fuertes que sean capaces de mantener la línea de sangre Zorn como líderes. Nuestra familia es una de las más fuertes pero mis hijos han optado por mujeres más débiles. — sus parpados se redujeron mientras sus labios se apretaron en una firme línea de ira. — Admito que no estoy contento al sentir atracción por ti, pero lo hago. — Ella se sorprendió por su confesión, al decirle que se sentía atraído sexualmente hacia ella, sabía a lo que se refería, pero también estaba enojada.

— Me molesta que digas que soy débil. — Empujándose se quitó del mostrador, ella se puso de pie, mirándolo. — Ustedes son unos alienígenas raramente grandes, pero no soy una idiota. Me crie entrando y saliendo de casas hogar, después de que viví con dos alcohólicos en algunos barrios bastantes patéticos. Se judo, kickboxing y he tenido que luchar muchas veces en mi vida simplemente para que no me dieran una patada en el culo porque la gente pensaba que podían aprovecharse de mí porque no era una mujer alta. Nunca confundas que el ser pequeño significa que sea débil Sasuke. Me las arregle para evitar que tus chicos guerreros abusaran de mí en esa subasta, mientras estaba encadenada al piso como un maldito perro.

Él cruzo sus brazos en su pecho. — Creo que he entendido la mayoría de lo que has dicho, pero eres débil. Todas las mujeres lo son y necesitan protección de los hombres, pero las mujeres humanas son aún más débiles que las mujeres Zorn. — Sakura casi podía sentir el vapor que salía de sus orejas. Él la estaba enfureciendo a lo grande y en serio pensaba que ella era una patética perra quien necesitaba de alguien que peleara sus batallas como si fuera una inútil. Su mirada recorrió su enorme y musculoso cuerpo, y entonces, se movió si darle aviso sabiendo que era la única ventaja que tenía. _Voy a demostrarle quien es débil_.

Sasuke se tambaleo retrocediendo unos buenos cuatro pies cuando el pie descalzo de Sakura hizo contacto con su estómago, arrancándole un gruñido mientras se doblaba por el golpe. Sakura giro, pateándolo de nuevo, lo alcanzo en el hombro con una patada giratoria. Esto hizo que el enorme tipo golpeara el suelo del baño con su trasero. Ella retrocedió, poniendo sus brazos contra su pecho, apretándolos, observándolo cautelosamente mientras el levantaba su cabeza. Sus impresionantes ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos por algunos instantes antes de que el suavemente le gruñera.

—Esto es Kickboxing, Sasuke. Mi pequeña patada es temible y dañina, lo suficientemente fuerte como para patear tu enorme trasero. ¿Qué es lo que decías de la debilidad de las mujeres humanas? — Ella arqueo las cejas y después estiro su mano haciéndole señas con sus dedos. — ¿Estás listo para retractarte o quieres que te lance sobre tu trasero cada vez que te levantes hasta que estés dispuesto a admitir que estabas equivocado?

Él puso sus manos en el suelo, poniéndose de manos y rodillas mirándola fijamente mientras otro suave gruñido salía de sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. — ¿Quieres jugar?

— No estoy jugando

La sorpresa impacto en su rostro. — ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Frunciéndole el ceño, ella se encogió de hombros. — Si eso es lo que necesitas para convencerte de que los seres humanos no son débiles, maldita sea y solo porque tengo pechos no significa que no puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras lentamente el musculoso hombre se levantó hasta su metro ochenta de alto. Sakura admitió sentirse un poco atemorizada al darse cuenta de que realmente podría hacerle daño si él le ponía las manos encima. _Voy a tener que mantenerlo atrás y en su culo_ pensó, durante años había tomado de lecciones de defensa personal cuando era una adolescente en la casa hogar cuando unos niños más grandes la intimidaban y comenzaron a golpearla. Los voluntarios del centro de la comunidad se habían ofrecido a enseñarle clases de defensa personal. Después de que dejo la casa hogar se había inscrito a un gimnasio y tomo clases para seguir aprendiendo habilidades de combate, las había dejado algunos años atrás, pero era "como andar en bicicleta" o ella así lo esperaba.

— Quieres jugar

— Te voy a dar una lección, no estoy jugando. — Riéndose él se agacho para quitarse las botas una a la vez y las tiro en la esquina, revelando que no usaba calcetines. Sakura trago saliva. El gran bastardo parecía divertido cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Nunca había tenido un oponente en el ring tan malditamente grande, pero "entre más grande son, más fuerte es la caída" el dicho cruzo por su mente. Ella retrocedió hasta que salió del baño a la habitación mucho más grande, miro rápidamente alrededor de la zona para conocer el entorno y esperaba que entre más espacio hubiera le ayudaría a evitar sus manos. Sasuke lentamente la siguió, con los parpados entrecerrados mientras otro suave gruñido salía de él.

— Deberías dejarte caer de rodillas, bajar la cabeza y mostrarme obediencia, Sakura. Eso es lo que una mujer Zorn haría y dijiste que querías ser tratada igual que ellas, pero no estás actuando como una.

—Vi a esas mujeres arrodillarse ante ti. — Ella le frunció el ceño, mirándolo furiosamente. — No soy del tipo sumisa con el que estás acostumbrado a tratar. Tampoco soy débil ni patética y no voy a tomar nada de tu mierda. — Ella vacilo. — Sin embargo, tal vez tú podrías dejarte caer de rodillas, bajar la cabeza y mostrarme obediencia.

El inclino ligeramente la cabeza mientras la observaba con sus brillantes ojos divertidos. Sus brazos se abrieron de par en par, como si quisiera abrazarla un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia adelante en un intento de agarrarla. Sakura dio un salto atrás, apenas escapando de sus manos cuando se abalanzo a ella…se agacho y dio un giro, lanzando una patada con su pierna, golpeándolo primero en su estómago. Ella intencionalmente golpeaba alto porque no quería golpearlo en la entrepierna. Él había sido amable con ella hasta entonces y no jugaba sucio a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Sasuke retrocedió unos metros tambaleándose, pero sin doblarse esta vez, pero frunció el ceño mientras que con una mano se frotaba el punto donde lo había golpeado, todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro. La mirada de Sakura reviso alrededor de la habitación en busca de vías de escape y objetos que pudiera usar para colocarlos entre ellos si nuevamente se abalanzaba sobre ella. Un suave gruñido hizo que su atención regresara a Sasuke.

— No puedes ganar, Sakura.

— No tengo que ganar. Solo tengo que demostrar mi punto, de que no soy patética o débil. Yo soy muchísimo más fuerte de lo que son tus mujeres Sasuke. No me veras caer de manos y rodillas viendo hacia el piso porque diga algo que no te gusta y que haga que me gruñas. No me importa si no te gusta lo que digo.

Él no quería escuchar esa burla y lo demostró en sus labios fuertemente apretados y la expresión sombría en su rostro, sin embargo, esta vez no le gruño. Respiro profundamente, aspirando el aire fuertemente, haciendo que su amplio pecho desnudo se expandiera antes de que nuevamente se abalanzara hacia ella. Sakura se lanzó sobre la cama y apenas escapo mientras aterrizaba en ella rodando saliendo de su camino.

Las sabanas de la cama donde aterrizo Sakura fueron tiradas con fuerza, era una cama grande, más grande que una King size y su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia el alienígena quien la había agarrado con su puño, tirándola hacia sí, más rápido de lo que ella podía rodar. Él la iba agarrar y ella lo sabía así que tiro de sus rodillas hacia su pecho haciéndose una bola. Justo cuando el soltaba las sabanas para agarrarla, ella lo pateo fuertemente con los pies y estos se estrellaron contra la parte superior de su pecho.

Sasuke fue lanzado hacia atrás y se tambaleo, pero logro mantenerse de pie. La sorpresa se mostró en sus facciones mientras Sakura se daba la vuelta gateando frenéticamente a través de la cama para llegar al otro lado. Escucho un rugido detrás de ella que lleno la habitación, lo que hizo que se volteara para ver que era Sasuke quien lucía las dos huellas rojas de las marcas de sus pies en su pecho. Una de sus manos frotaba una de las marcas con dolor evidente, mientras la miraba.

Sakura se bajó del otro lado de la cama, feliz de tenerla entre ellos mientras lo miraba, respiraba con dificultad, sin aliento y trataba de ignorar que sus dos tobillos latían de lo fuerte que lo había pateado. No le sorprendería si cojeaba cuando intentara caminar, pero no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla todavía.

— Eso dolió.

— No soy débil, maldita sea. ¿Te retractas? Quiero una disculpa por toda esa mierda que dijiste de las mujeres humanas.

Los dientes afilados brillaron, la única advertencia que ella recibió, antes de que Sasuke saltara, literalmente hasta la parte superior de la cama. Sorprendida hasta la medula, Sakura se le quedo mirando. Le sorprendió que fuera capaz de brincar cuatro metros hacia arriba desde esa posición, aun de pie. Él ataco repentinamente cruzando a través del colchón con los pies descalzos. Él bajo su mirada viéndola, recordándole que él estaba a punto de atraparla. Así que ella retrocedió rápidamente, su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

— Cuidado — gruño él.

Su advertencia llego demasiado tarde mientras Sakura chocaba contra una mesa, había calculado mal en donde estaba colocada detrás de ella. Se había movido demasiado rápido para detener su impulso y perdió el equilibrio, no pudo evitar su caída. Nunca llego al suelo, cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron y tiraron de ella hacia un pecho fuerte, sólido y caliente. Sakura se quedó viendo con asombro a Sasuke, que pudiera moverse tan rápido mientras ella oyó la mesa caer al suelo detrás de ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke la miro fijamente. —¿No te lastimaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron. La piel de él estaba caliente y presionaba firmemente contra la suya mientras la abrazaba, la había salvado de tener una mala caída si hubiera aterrizado en la parte de arriba de la mesa, volteo su cabeza para ver detrás de ella, casi asustada al ver la mesa rota a su lado donde se había estrellado sobre el impecable suelo de baldosas.

— Necesitas ser más cuidadosa para no lastimarte cuando juegues conmigo.

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente, entrecerró los ojos mientas levantaba la vista hacia él. — No estoy jugando contigo, maldita sea.

Los Labios de Sasuke temblaban mientras una carcajada hacia que se iluminaran sus ya brillantes ojos y una sonrisa aparecía en su boca. —Te tengo, ¿así que admites que soy más fuerte que tú, más rápido y que necesitas mi protección? Si eres una mujer guerrera entonces has que te suelte.

La ira estallo rápida y ardiente en Sakura. El bastardo parecía petulante pero el si la tenía y sabía que con sus fuertes brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura no tenía ninguna posibilidad de liberarse a menos que le diera un rodillazo. Estaba tentada, pero cuando miro a sus hermosos ojos no quiso lastimarlo de esa manera.

— No es ninguna vergüenza admitir que necesitas a un guerrero que cuide de ti. Es la costumbre Zorn y tú eres Zorn ahora.

Escenas corrieron por su cabeza de cómo podría salir de su control, mientras ella y Sasuke se miraban el uno al otro, paso su lengua por sus labios porque estaban secos. La respuesta inmediata que recibió de Sasuke la llenó de asombro mientras la atención de él descendió a su boca, su enorme cuerpo se tensó. Ella no pudo ignorar el calor del deseo que ardía en su mirada que despertó únicamente con el inocente movimiento de mojar sus labios. Sasuke creció en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero contra su estómago, el duro bulto en cuestión de segundos era notable mientras su cuerpo respondía al suyo.

El haber trabajado durante diez años en un bar le había enseñado bastante a Sakura y una lección que aprendió fue la capacidad de saber cómo coquetear para controlar a los hombres, al haber conocido a un sinfín de hombres borrachos que se pasaban de manos largas y se sobrepasaban con ella, había aprendido que la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos cuando la acorralaban, era conseguir que bajaran la guardia. También se despertó la curiosidad en ella sobre el enorme alienígena, sabiendo que él no podía follarla, pero obviamente se sentía atraído a ella.

Sakura abrió sus manos sobre sus pechos y las deslizo sobre su musculoso estomago hasta sus hombros. La mirada de ella se cerró sobre la de él para ver qué clase de efecto tenía al tocarlo. La respuesta fue instantánea cuando él cerro sus ojos, la inconfundible mirada de placer, mientras él de hecho se inclinaba un poco para que su cuerpo fuera más accesible a sus exploradoras manos.

Sasuke tenía la piel cálida y tersa esta era suave al tacto hasta que ella presiono sus manos un poco más fuertes contra él, capaz de sentir la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus dedos. Su mano se detuvo sobre su corazón, donde realmente pudo sentir que este palpitaba en forma errática. Ella miro su rostro y vio sus labios un poco abiertos, lo suficiente para mostrar sus dientes afilados que asomaban mordiendo su labio inferior donde dejaban marca, sus Las manos se deslizaron más alto hasta que se detuvieron en la curva de sus fuertes hombros.

Los increíbles ojos negros se abrieron, luciendo aún más de un brillante neón que antes, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Eran los ojos más peculiares que nunca había visto, fascinantes y mirando fijamente a los suyos. Estos se entrecerraron mientras un suave sonido salía de él, haciendo que su pecho vibrara un poco. Las cejas de Sakura se elevaron.

—¿Acabas de ronronear?

—¿Que es un ronroneo?

Riendo ella le sonrió. — Ese sonido que acabas de hacer.

—Tus manos son tan suaves como el más suave _galtis_ que he sentido.

—¿Qué es eso?

El dudo. — Un tipo de sabanas que muy común, además de cara, la compras para tenerla contra la piel mientras duermes.

No era una mala comparación, ella decidió, adivinando que él la estaba comparando con la seda o el algodón egipcio, se rio por su pensamiento.

— ¿Te divierte que te haga un cumplido? — El frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco irritado. — Yo no entiendo a las mujeres humanas.

— ¿Entiendes a las mujeres Zorn?

El asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto.

— Este planeta definitivamente es muy diferente a mi mundo donde los hombres y las mujeres siguen sin entender los conceptos básicos de cada uno.

— ¿Hay alguna dificultad en el lenguaje en el dialecto humano?

— Se podría decir que sí. — Sus manos se movieron de nuevo, recorriendo a lo largo de su clavícula y localizando la curva de su espalda con las uñas. — Los hombres y mujeres piensan una cosa, pero suelen decir algo más el uno del otro de donde yo vengo. En realidad, no son realmente honestos o sinceros como para llegar a conocer muy bien cómo actúa el otro.

— Yo nunca te mentiría y siempre te diré lo que pienso. Tu mundo parece engañoso.

Sasuke se estremeció ligeramente y ella vio como sus pezones reaccionaban, arrugándose por sus uñas que ligeramente los raspaban de arriba hacia abajo desde los costados de su garganta. Nunca había tenido a un hombre que respondiera tan fácilmente a su toque. Era una forma de gran poder e increíble, mantuvo su mirada centrada en él.

— ¿Te importa que te toque? Soy curiosa

Él negó con la cabeza. — Tengo curiosidad por ti. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta mientras lo miraba, recordándose a sí misma que él estaba vinculado así que no podía ir muy lejos. Era solo curiosidad y ¡demonios!, ella también tenía una buena dosis de esta así que asintió, preguntándose qué era lo que el haría. Un jadeo salió de su garganta mientras caía sobre la cama, donde él suavemente la había lanzado sobre su espalda. En un instante tenía a un enorme hombre con solo unos pantalones de cuero sujetándola hacia bajo con su cuerpo aprisionándola con cuidado para que su peso no la aplastara, estaban casi nariz con nariz, el cuerpo de él flotando encima de ella, con las piernas hacia afuera para sujetarle las piernas.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Estate quieta.

Ella levanto sus cejas. —¿Estate quieta?

Él se levantó un poco alejándose de ella y bajo por su cuerpo para que su rostro quedara a la altura de sus pechos. Su mirada de aparto de la de ella hacia sus pechos, los cuales casi salían desbordados de su sujetador. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras el inhalaba profundamente por su nariz, otro ronroneo suave salió de él.

—Hueles tan bien.

—No debería. Esos idiotas que me secuestraron solo me dejaron lavarme con agua antes de que intentaran venderme, ni siquiera tenían Shampoo ni jabón.

Los ojos negros se levantaron, encontrándose con los de Sakura. —Tu olor es dulce y agradable.

Ella lo inhalo, su olor era masculino con un suave olor a almizcle y a madera se había dado cuenta en cuanto se puso su camisa. _Cualquier colonia que usara vale la pena su precio._ Conseguir estar en su casa era una pista para ella de que Sasuke tenía prestigio en su planeta por lo que probablemente tenía lo mejor de todo que Zorn podía ofrecer.

El bajaba su rostro hacia el valle de sus pechos, haciendo que Sakura jadeara. Sus dedos se apoderaron de su cabeza, para después deslizarlos por su oscuro cabello agarrándolos y darles un fuerte tirón. El respondió haciendo lo contrario de lo que ella quería, realmente presionando fuerte contra su piel. El volteo su cara hacia la derecha y le acaricio el costado de su pecho. Una caliente y húmeda legua, humedeció su piel de repente, haciéndola que se sacudiera debajo de él.

—Hey, deja de hacer eso.

Sasuke le gruño fuerte ignorando su orden, solo para volver su rostro al lado izquierdo de su pecho donde lamió la piel una vez más antes de abrir la boca más grande. Sus dientes rasparon suavemente el área entre sus pechos y luego tiro con fuerza del material. Su pecho se desbordo libre después de que utilizara sus dientes para rasgar el material que sostenían las copas del sujetador separándoles completamente.

Él se negó a mover su rostro aun mientras que los dedos de Sakura agarraban su cabello apretándolo fuertemente, para después tomarlo con ambas manos sacudiéndolo frenéticamente para obligarlo a retirarse. Él la ignoro, como si no le estirara el cabello. Su boca era cálida y húmeda mientras la cerraba sobre un pezón para tomar una cantidad generosa dentro de su boca aún más caliente, chupándolo fuertemente.

La sorpresa atravesó a Sakura, no le estaba haciendo daño, pero nunca antes tuvo a un hombre que le hubiera hecho eso. Por supuesto, que hubo hombres que la chuparon, pero no tan fuerte, no de la forma en que él lo hacía devorándola, succionándola como Sasuke lo hacía. Peor aún, la sensación era tan maravillosa que dejo de resistirse y en su lugar se retorció debajo de él mientras su boca tiraba más fuerte de su pezón y sus dientes raspaban sobre su sensible carne.

Experimentaba una sensación intensa todo el camino desde su pecho bajando hasta su clítoris como si estuvieran conectados entre sí. Lo que uno sentía el otro también. La imagen de él usando su boca más abajo en su cuerpo hizo que las paredes de su vagina se apretaran e hizo que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

De repente el libero su pecho, levanto la cabeza para mirar su cuerpo, inhalando por su nariz una vez más y el sonido que salió de él casi asusto a Sakura. Se escuchó primitivo, similar al de un animal salvaje que advertía a un depredador, sufrió un destello de miedo junto con el deseo.

Él la besaba bajando, húmedas caricias, en la parte baja de sus costillas al centro de ellas y centímetros más abajo. Su larga cabellera le hacía cosquillas a sus costados donde caía hacia adelante. El apoyo su peso sobre una mano para liberar la otra y tocarla. La áspera y callosa palma de su mano le acariciaba sus caderas y después la parte superior de sus muslos hasta que sus grandes dedos se deslizaron entre sus bragas y su piel.

—Hijo de perra, — exclamo Sakura cuando Sasuke dio un tirón fuerte encima de sus caderas y muslos.

El sonido de tela desgarrándose penetro en su cerebro el mismo instante que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el tirón, aire la golpeo donde su ropa interior estaba. Sasuke arrojo lejos la pieza destruida, tirando con fuerza sacándola fácilmente debajo de ella, dejando a Sakura totalmente expuesta.

Desesperadamente se aferró a su pelo y su hombro, tratando de tirar la cabeza hacia arriba y apartarla de donde ahora su nariz estaba presionando. Sasuke le gruño, negándose apartarse de la V de sus muslos. Él le acaricio el costado de una pierna con la barbilla, empujando su muslo, obviamente tratando de hacer que se abrieran para él.

—¡Basta!

Sasuke levanto la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos negros se centraron sobre los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura, sus ojos se entrecerraron y la mirada en su rostro la asusto por la intensidad de la pasión que ahí vio reflejada.

—¿Que estás haciendo? Tú no puedes hacer eso, maldita sea. Eso es grosero. Quita tu cara de ahí y solo déjame ir.

—Muéstrame todo, — le dijo él con voz profundamente ronca. —Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros y flexiona las rodillas para que pueda verte.

Sakura se quedó sin habla cuando comprendió lo que él quería hacer, que ella abriera sus malditas piernas y le mostrara los bienes de una chica. Honestamente, estaba más que excitada pero también un poco asustada, sin saber cuál emoción era más fuerte.

— No voy a hacerte daño, Sakura. Tu olor me llama y quiero ver tu clítoris. Las mujeres de Zorn no lo tienen en el exterior de sus cuerpos. Te mostrare mi cuerpo después de que yo acabe de explorar el tuyo. Ábrete para mí.

 _En este momento podría tomarme algunos de tragos de bourbon_ , ella pensó, mordiéndose el labio mientras forcejeaba. Él estaba vinculado así que no podía follarla, se preguntaba qué tan diferentes lucían los hombres de Zorn sin pantalones comparados con los humanos, tenía curiosidad, pero le estaba pidiendo que fuera completamente vulnerable a él, mostrándole su coño. Ella no era del tipo que andaba mostrándolo por ahí y diciéndolo…nunca, solo se quedó mirando a sus hermosos ojos mientras sus miradas se centraron.

— Muéstrame Sakura, — el suavizo su tono de voz. —Ya no tengo tus piernas atrapadas entre las mía. Ábrete y deja que te explore.

Ella tomo un par de respiraciones profundas. — ¿Así que, si yo te muestro la mía, tú me vas a mostrar el tuyo? Este es un juego al que nunca jugué mientras crecía.

Un gesto torció sus labios hacia abajo. — No estoy jugando. Te mostrare cualquier cosa que quieras ver de mi cuerpo.

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ella hizo algunas decisiones en fracción de segundos, la había salvado de la esclavitud, mato al bastardo de Gohl quien la había secuestrado de la tierra y cuando lo había pateado en el trasero, había reaccionado divertido en lugar de prenderse como fusible. Era un buen tipo y confiaba que no la lastimaría o se convertiría en una especie de monstruo que le haría algo horrible.

— Está bien, pero no me siento cómoda con esto.

— ¿La cama no es lo suficientemente suave?

— La cama está bien, es solo que yo no permito que los hombres me vean, no dejo que los hombres me vean por ahí. Sasuke. Es una cosa muy personal mostrarle a un hombre mis partes de chica.

La diversión brillo en sus ojos. — Entonces me siento honrado. Muéstrame.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Laurann Dohner. Y tampoco los personajes de Naruto pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NOTAS: 1- He RE-SUBIDO los anteriores capítulos, para añadir algunos cambios físicos de S** **asuke para ser más fiel al personaje creado por Kishimoto. (Gracias al review de una persona :D, yo no me había dado cuenta que quizás podrían llegar a tener algunas dificultades a la hora de asociar la descripción física en la narración con la del personaje de Kishimoto)**

 **2 - En cuanto a la descripción de los dientes en la historia, la autora se basó en de los típicos vampiros, por lo tanto al referirse de dientes afilados ella trata de señalar a sus colmillos. Si es cierto que puede dar a una cierta confusión. (ella lo especifica mucho mejor en otro libro, más específicamente al que le continúa éste.)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito.**

 **Eso es todo, ¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _¿Sasuke se siente honrado? ¿Realmente dijo eso?_ Sakura sabía que sí. Aparto la vista de su expresión sincera, centrando su atención en el techo ligeramente curvo de piedra blanca mientras sus mejillas se calentaban un poco **.** Era fuerte, pero no era una puta. No iba por ahí haciendo locuras, podía contar a los tipos con los que había dormido a lo largo de su vida con los dedos de una sola mano. La mayoría de sus ex novios no habían estado muy dispuestos a practicar sexo oral. Sólo uno de ellos había tratado de poner su cara entre sus muslos para ver su coño de cerca de una manera más íntima y personal. No había sido una gran experiencia para ella.

No pudo ver a Sasuke mientras extendía sus muslos, diciéndose a sí misma que ella no era de esa manera y puesto que Sasuke solo quería examinarla, así que se imaginó que era un doctor revisándola, algo que ella había hecho incontables veces en sus chequeos médicos, miro hacia abajo para ver dónde ponía los pies, dándose cuenta que la completa atención de Sasuke, estaba concentrada en el área entre sus muslos mientras esperaba atento.

—Demonios, — ella murmuro y abrió sus muslos completamente, descansando sus pies en los omóplatos de Sasuke.

El gruñó suavemente, sorprendiendo a Sakura lo suficiente como para hacerla saltar un poco. Su mirada bajó hacia su cuerpo, pero Sasuke estaba absorto en la visión de su sexo expuesto, así que no levantó la vista hacia ella. Él apoyó los brazos sobre la cama, extendiendo los labios de su sexo con los pulgares, y se inclinó más cerca. Él estaba tomándose este asunto del examen en serio mientas la abría completamente para verla, avergonzando a Sakura hasta enrojecerle las mejillas.

Un suave sonido provino de ese enorme hombre, otro suave ronroneo, y ella lo escuchó como la olfateaba. Deseó que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara, si hubiera adivinado que estaría de acuerdo en hacer estas locuras, le habría pedido que le permitiera tomar una ducha primero, pero ahora era muy tarde. El enorme alienígena se movió en la cama, haciendo que esta se moviera, mientras se acomodaba la sostenía así que una de sus manos la cubría la otra sostenía sus partes femeninas visiblemente abiertas.

Sakura se sacudió un poco, sorprendida cuando él tocó su clítoris con el dedo, lo frotó ligeramente con la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre esta para explorar aquel nudo sensible. Agarrada a la cama, Sakura se forzó a si misma a permanecer quieta después de que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

—Bueno, ahora ya has visto uno ¿Puedo cerrar mis piernas?

Él le gruñó suavemente. —No te muevas.

Su pulgar se deslizó más hacia abajo para trazar su hendidura. Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba mojada cuando Sasuke frotó un círculo alrededor de la entrada de su coño. Respiró despacio y con calma en un intento de regularizar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Su dedo dudó, y entonces para la sorpresa de Sakura, suavemente lo introdujo hacia dentro de ella.

Sakura se agarró más fuerte a la cama, el sentir el dedo de Sasuke presionando dentro de su vagina hizo que se pusiera tensa, él se detuvo y después comenzó suavemente a mover el dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Sakura se mordió fuertemente el labio. Las sensaciones eran buenas, cercanas a una tortura placentera, sintiendo su gruesa intrusión, recordándole que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien la toco. Hasta ahora nunca tuvo tiempo y después de su desagradable divorcio no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para tener citas con otro potencial idiota.

—Eres tan estrecha y pequeña, —Sasuke más que decirlas, gruñó las palabras, lo que hizo que fuera difícil entenderlo. —Hueles tan condenadamente bien y haces que me duela de necesidad. Eres tan suave y maravillosa por dentro.

Él cambió de posición su pulgar, frotando un poco más rápido y encontró su punto G. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, un gemido rompiendo por entre sus dientes fundiéndose en su labio superior. El dedo dejó de moverse dentro de ella.

—¿Te lastimé?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. — Tienes que parar. Eso se siente… tan bien. Detente. Estas vinculado.

—Quiero que te dejes ir para mí, Sakura. —Su voz disminuyo hasta escucharse áspera. — Quiero sentirte cuando esto suceda, dime que hago para aumentar tu placer.

Soltó su labio inferior antes de que le saliera sangre, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, quería hacerla disfrutar y a la vez ella lo también lo deseaba, no era una persona fácil de complacer. Lo había aprendido ya de alguno de los tipos con los que estuvo, no pudieron hacer que terminara a menos que usaran un vibrador con ella. Al final de las relaciones sexuales, los hombres la dejaban dolorida, ninguno de ellos tuvo la paciencia para aprender a darle placer. Sasuke le estaba preguntando cómo exactamente hacerlo y obviamente estaba bien dispuesto a hacerlo.

Libraba una batalla moral en su interior sobre si debía o no decirle, Sasuke lo arregló por ella. —Vi hacer esto en la VID. Los humanos parecen disfrutar esto realmente. Dime cómo se siente esto Sakura.

Él se movió en la cama y le arrancó un gritito de asombro a Sakura cuando enterró su rostro entre sus muslos abiertos. Su boca se cerró sobre su clítoris, sus

sellados alrededor de él y su lengua comenzó a hacer estragos en ese nudo sensible frotándola con el músculo firme.

—Oh Dios, —gritó Sakura.

Sus dedos se enterraron más profundamente en la cama y su espalda se arqueó, presionando su coño, apretándolo contra su boca. El éxtasis fluyó por ella hasta el punto de dolor. Sasuke despiadadamente manipulaba su clítoris con sus labios y su lengua. Nada había estado mejor, ni los vibradores que compró, ni siquiera su propio dedo cuando se daba placer a sí misma, ni de cerca. La ruda y áspera lengua de Sasuke, recorrió de arriba a abajo contra el pequeño capullo, y sus labios sellados alrededor de ella le daban a él la capacidad de mamarla todo el tiempo.

Su dedo estaba todavía dentro de ella y sabía que las paredes de su vagina estaban tensándose, mientras que su cuerpo frenéticamente alcanzaba el clímax. Gemidos salían de su garganta y ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlos. Lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo sentir era demasiado bueno como para preocuparse por nada más que las sensaciones que disparaba en su cuerpo, ni siquiera le importaba un comino quien escuchara sus gritos.

Él comenzó a follarla con su dedo al que empujaba profundamente adentro y después casi lo retiraba por completo mientras su boca trabajaba en su clítoris. Sakura empujó sus caderas, sus talones se clavaban en la espalda de Sasuke cuando se apoyó con fuerza. El placer se tornó tan intenso que sintió la urgencia de cerrar de golpe sus piernas antes de que se volviera casi insoportable, insegura de que pudiera sobrevivir a tan salvaje éxtasis.

El dedo de Sasuke se movió más rápido, entrando y saliendo más profundamente de ella, mientras que sus músculos luchaban contra la intrusión, su coño apretaba más fuerte, listo para correrse, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a solo un instante de que sucediera. Ella gritó, sacudiendo las caderas, su espalda arqueándose por encima de la cama mientras que lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el clímax la golpeó brutalmente, invadiéndola completamente e inundando su interior.

Sakura se relajó después de eso, se dio cuenta que Sasuke la había liberado de su boca, pero su lengua había ido a parar donde su dedo estuvo después que lo retiro de su cuerpo, comenzó a lamer su abertura. Era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable para su aturdido estado mental, abrió sus ojos para observar hacia el techo blanco, liso y ligeramente curvo. Sasuke dejó de lamerla. Cuando la cama se movió al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, Sakura se obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban definitivamente encendidos, estaban asombrosamente más negros de lo usual.

Su boca estaba abierta, sus labios parecían ligeramente más hinchados, y se veía increíblemente sexi con el cabello que ella había alborotado hacia poco con las manos.

No estaba siendo imparcial, admitió silenciosamente para sí misma, ya que el tipo había hecho volar su mente y cuerpo con su devastadora boca.

Él se subió a la cama por completo y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Los ojos de Sakura bajaron hacia su amplio pecho, los músculos marcados de su abdomen, hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones de piel que él alcanzó con sus dos enormes manos.

Ella parpadeo, sabiendo instantáneamente que él iba a mostrarse en ese momento. Él no la hizo esperar mucho ya que casi desgarró sus pantalones. Su boca se abrió cuando él los empujó por sus musculosos muslos hasta debajo de sus rodillas, observando que Hyvin Sasuke era grande en todo.

Vio asombrada hacia el grueso y magnifico sexo que sobresalía, ella ni siquiera pestañeo incapaz de apartar la mirada de la cabeza redondeada de su polla, la base era ligeramente más delgada debajo de la misma, y descendiendo más se engrosaba de nuevo cerca de la base, donde un par de pesados y lampiños testículos colgaban. _Si alguien alguna dijera que Hyvin Sasuke tiene unas grandes bolas, sería la declaración más acertada_ , pensó Sakura.

Se obligó a si misma a moverse, aunque era lo último que quería hacer, su cuerpo se sentía aletargado después de su clímax estelar, se sentó. Levanto su mirada y vio los brillantes ojos de Sasuke observándola con una intensidad que ella entendió completamente después de que él hiciera a su cuerpo pasar por todo eso. Ahora él estaba dolorido por el deseo de liberarse y seriamente excitado. La atención de Sakura descendió a las partes más impresionantes del cuerpo de Sasuke.

—¿Podrías hacerme una mamada? —Su voz gravemente más baja, áspera, casi discordante.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos. —No creo que eso vaya a entrar. Un millón de veces he mencionado que tengo una enorme boca, pero me refería a las cosas poco inteligentes que digo. Maldición, nadie nunca te ha dado una mierda en los vestidores, ¿verdad?

La confusión cruzó su cara: —No entiendo que es un vestidor y no necesito estar en tu boca.

Por supuesto que no comprendía el comentario que hizo sobre los vestidores, Sakura frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a su rebosante rostro. — ¿Quieres que tome tu cabeza, ¿no?, ¿que use mi boca para que te corras?

Él asintió, la pasión resplandecía en sus ojos. —No puedo montarte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabía que él estaba vinculado a la miserable perra quien se volvió loca con la muerte de su ex vinculado.

—Recuéstate sobre tu espalda para mí.

Él no dudó. En segundos Sasuke estaba tumbado sobre su espalda sobre la cama, sus brillantes ojos fijos en ella mientras esperaba a ver qué haría mientras que de una patada se quitaba los pantalones. Sakura estaba asombrada de sí misma mientras su mirada se movía nerviosamente sobre su polla. La cabeza de esta era la parte más gruesa, le recordó a un hongo, solo que en comparación su eje no era delgado. Se

deslizo hacia adelante, dándole un codazo a sus muslos, y el los extendió más ampliamente atendiendo su petición, se movió en medio de ellos hasta que su cabeza quedó solo pulgadas por encima de la enrojecida y pulsante punta de su sexo.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber? —Su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

—No entiendo.

—Físicamente no eres muy diferente de los humanos, así que dime, si hago esto, tú eyaculas, ¿cierto? ¿Te corres desde la punta? Tú semen no es ácido o algo así, ¿verdad?

El frunció el ceño. —No quiero lastimarte Sakura. No entiendo lo de ácido o eyacular.

 _Bueno, demonios. Tal vez he visto demasiadas películas de horror y ciencia ficción._ Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su Mirada descendió sobre el hombre más grande que jamás había visto en su vida, había navegado en la Internet y había visto tan grandes como Sasuke, pero algo real era impresionante, se lamio los labios para humedecerlos, bajando se acercó un poco.

De repente una mano le tomo su rostro. Sakura levanto la vista hasta la intensa mirada de Sasuke — Hay un lugar duro en la parte superior de la punta que es muy sensible y que me traerá mucho placer si la lames una y otra vez.

Su mano tembló un poco mientras la envolvía alrededor del grueso eje cerca de la base de su polla, agarrándolo firmemente. Instantáneamente el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, sus muslos se separaron más y un suave gruñido retumbó desde lo profundo de su pecho. Sakura lo miró, viendo placer en lugar de dolor en sus ojos abiertos de par en par, haciéndole saber que no lo estaba lastimando. Ella abrió ampliamente su boca, dándole a su polla su completa atención. En una inspección cercana de su cabeza, pudo ver el punto duro ligeramente inclinado que él había mencionado.

El perlado líquido pre seminal salía de la punta así que Sakura se acercó, curiosa de probar su sabor, su lengua se deslizó sobre la pequeña abertura humedecida de su polla y la sorpresa la traspaso hasta que sus papilas gustativas entraron en acción, retrocedió, viéndolo mientras movía su lengua en su boca, tragándolo. Él tenía buen sabor, parecido a la miel de sirope que se pone en los panecillos, así que bajó su cabeza de nuevo, lamiendo más del fluido que casi se derrama, realmente sabía bien, definitivamente dulce, y ella disfrutó del sabor.

Sasuke ronroneó suavemente. Movió su cuerpo ligeramente, casi retorciéndose. Sakura sabía que estaba muy excitado porque estaba duro como una roca, hinchado hasta el punto que parecía dolorosamente rojizo, y decidió no atormentarlo.

El punto duro tenía el tamaño de la yema de un dedo apenas creciendo sobre la suave superficie de la corona de su polla, deslizó su lengua por encima de esta y en respuesta Sasuke gruñó una palabra que ella no pudo entender, pero no le pidió que la

repitiera, abrió más ampliamente su boca inclinando la cabeza en el ángulo correcto para que su lengua pudiera rozarse contra la creciente sección, y después bajó su cara, tomando las primeras pulgadas de Sasuke dentro de su boca.

Él apenas cabía, envolvió sus labios alrededor de él y arremolinó su lengua alrededor de su punta. Sasuke rugió de nuevo, pero no se movió ni empujó dentro de su boca, lo que probablemente hubiese ocasionado que se atragantara o se lastimara, empezó a succionar y a atender solo las primeras pulgadas con él, dentro de su boca, sabiendo que no habría manera de que pudiera tomarlo todo dentro de ella. Sus habilidades no eran tan grandiosas respecto a las mamadas, pero por la manera en como Sasuke jadeó y ronroneó mientras lentamente se ocupaba de él con su boca, parecía no tener ninguna queja.

Más de ese cremoso líquido broto de él y sabía bien, dulce pero no era empalagoso como el azúcar, moviéndose a lo largo y ancho de él, una de sus manos levantó su eje en sintonía con el ritmo de su boca mientras ella sostenía su peso agarrando el hueso de su cadera con la otra mano. Escuchó a Sasuke jadeando con fuerza, como si estuviera corriendo y él deslizó una de sus manos hacia su cabello, cerrándolo en un puño en la nuca, no trató de controlarla o empujarla hacia abajo para que tomara más de él.

Él se sacudió debajo de ella, un sonido parecido a un gemido salió de él, un segundo antes de que la mano en su cabello la tomara y jalara de su cabeza apartándola, así que ella se vio obligada a retirar su boca, jadeo cuando Sasuke le jaló el cabello para moverla. No le dolió, pero no fue una sensación placentera la ser controlada por alguien que estira de tu cabello. Su mirada se dirigió a su rostro.

Él tenía la boca abierta, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor tensaba sus rasgos. Su cuerpo se agitó mientras lentamente ella bajaba hacia su polla, vio como el movía su otra mano para envolverla junto con la de ella, la cual estaba puesta en su polla, él empezó a bombear. Hizo tres movimientos y un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras Sakura lo veía correrse. El disparo un sólido y blanco chorro de semen brotando de él, imitando a una fuente. Ella solo miraba aturdida en silencio. El tipo se sacudió y tembló mientras continuaba derramando su esperma hasta que la liberación terminó.

La mano que estaba sobre la de ella se retiró. Sakura dudó y entonces lo liberó. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y levantó la cabeza de la cama. Su resplandeciente y brillante mirada se dirigió hacia ella, y ambos se miraron fijamente, se veía un poco sudoroso y enrojecido, pero sonreía mostrando algunos de sus afilados dientes.

—Siento haberte jalado el cabello, pero me iba a correr y no quería derramar mi semilla en tu boca.

Él era el primer tipo que conocía que no quería que tragara su semen. Ella arqueó una ceja. —Está bien. No me lastimaste.

Sasuke se sentó en lo alto de la cama, mirando fijamente los ojos de Sakura, sonrió ampliamente y entonces la sorprendió tomándola por la cadera levantando su cuerpo fácilmente para acomodarla suavemente sobre su regazo. Sus piernas se movieron y Sakura giró la cabeza para verlo quitarse los pantalones que seguían atorados en una de sus piernas de una patada. Ella se sacudió sobre él, aún era muy alto que aun sentada en su regazo, tenía que levantar la vista para verlo.

—Me honras con lo que has hecho.

Sakura abrió la boca y después la cerró, frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente _. ¿Lo honré?_ —¿Cómo diablos hice eso?

Riendo, la envolvió entre sus brazos a su alrededor, estrechándola más cerca entre sus brazos. —Nunca tuve una mujer que hiciera lo que tú hiciste al ponerme dentro de su boca.

—¿Ustedes no tienen mamadas en este planeta?

Él encogió sus hombros. —Las mujeres lamen la punta, solo lamiéndonos.

Mirándolo fijamente, se preguntó en que más sería diferente, había escuchado la expresión montar, pero le hacía preguntarse si se refería a lo mismo que en la tierra. —¿Cuando tú montas a una mujer se refiere a que pones tu polla dentro de ella?

El asintió con la cabeza. —Conozco el término follar y joder. Mi hijo se vinculó con una humana y ella me enseñó algunas palabras y sus traducciones. Nosotros follamos igual que en tu mundo. De eso estoy seguro, pero la mamada es diferente.

Sakura tomó una nota mental, _es bueno saberlo_.

—Nosotros no tenemos sexo anal. Mi hijo me platico sobre esa costumbre terrestre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Sakura se sonrojó. —Es bueno saberlo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Mi hijo dijo que lo intentaría si su pareja vinculada lo deseaba, hará cualquier cosa por complacerla, pero ella dijo que él era muy grande.

Si el hijo era parecido al padre, podía totalmente simpatizar con la mujer que se casó con el hijo de Sasuke. Ella no intentaría sexo anal con Sasuke tampoco. Era demasiado grueso y no disfrutaría tenerlo ahí. Lo había intentado un par de veces con su ex -esposo, pero él realmente también era inepto, en eso o es que realmente no era para ella porque había sido realmente incómodo y doloroso.

—Desearía no estar vinculado. —La mano de Sasuke se movió, deslizándose hacia arriba de su espalda, agarrando el sujetador roto, el cual todavía colgaba inútil sobre los hombros de Sakura cruzando su espalda, se lo quitó con su ayuda mientras ellas se sacaba los tirantes por los brazos. —Me encantaría sentirme dentro de ti y correrme ahí. —Entornó sus ojos negros y estudio los de ella. —Creo que sería lo mejor que

hubiese sentido jamás. Si no estuviera vinculado, haría eso contigo Sakura. Te ofrecería todo lo que tengo.

La idea de Sasuke dentro de ella hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, estaba sentada sobre sus muslos desnudos, su polla semidura descansando entre su estómago y su cadera, y su pecho contra el hombro de Sakura, del lado de donde estaba sentada sobre su regazo, se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó, los hombres no se acurrucaban con Sakura después del sexo a no ser que estuvieran muy cansados, pero Sasuke se veía tan despierto como podía estar.

Levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. —Escuché a tu estomago gruñir de hambre. Traeré algo de ropa de Karin para que la uses hasta que mande a alguien a comprarte algo de tu talla. Daré la orden para que lo hagan hoy mismo y no tengas que usar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella. Me pondré los pantalones e iré a traerte comida. ¿Te gustaría comer aquí en privado o quieres comer con los otros sirvientes? Quiero que seas feliz Sakura. Tú me has hecho muy feliz.

Dudando, lo considero. Probablemente sería bueno conocer a la otra mujer e intentar hacerse amigas. Entonces de nuevo, en ese momento, sus emociones se volvieron tan inestables como correr diez millas en una mala carretera, vio fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke, viendo cómo se suavizaban. Él le sonrió, su enorme mano deslizándose por su rostro, bajando por su hombro, hasta su cadera que frotó gentilmente.

—Te traeré comida aquí y comeremos juntos a solas. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y quiero saber más de ti Sakura. ¿Está bien? ¿Me permitirías compartir la comida contigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Me encantaría.

—Bien. Está hecho.

Sasuke la levantó de sus piernas y la puso en la cama junto a él, se movió alejándose desnudo saliendo de la enorme y alta cama. Sakura miró su ancha espalda, su grandioso y musculoso trasero, sonrió cuando él recogió del piso los pantalones que había pateado fuera de la cama para liberar su pierna. _Demonios, el hombre tenía un buen trasero,_ vio cómo se movían sus músculos al ponerse sus pantalones y entonces se volvió despacio, su mirada encontró la de ella. —Te traeré algo para que lo uses.

—¿Puedo solamente usar tu camisa otra vez?

El parpadeo y después asintió. —Te daría cualquier cosa Sakura. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo así que siempre hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte sonreír.

Él desapareció dentro del baño mientras Sakura salía de la cama. Había hecho un desastre el edredón que trató de arreglar con sus manos. Ella se percató de él más que escucharlo cuando Sasuke caminó detrás de ella, estaba totalmente desnuda cuando lo encaró para ver cómo él recorría con atención como su mirada paseaba por su cuerpo y

un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. La mirada de Sakura voló hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones y miró sorprendida como el hombre parecía endurecerse mientras ella lo observaba. Sus pantalones de piel eran ajustados y no escondían el bulto que incrementaba su tamaño, mostrándole a ella, que Sasuke lo tenía aprisionado y a la izquierda.

—Iré por comida. Debes comer.

Alejando su atención de su bulto, ella lo miró. —Gracias. Estoy hambrienta.

Sasuke le sostuvo la camisa abierta. —Póntela. Tu cuerpo me tienta a ponerte de nuevo en la cama y tú tienes que comer primero. Después de alimentarte, podremos repetir lo que hicimos el uno al otro.

Se escuchaba tan seguro de sí mismo, estudio su rostro, reparando en la sonrisa que él le brindaba mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse la enorme camisa. Él dudó.

—Me daré prisa en volver.

—Gracias.

Dándole un guiño, Sasuke caminó descalzo por el piso, abrió la puerta, y la dejó sola.

Suspirando fuertemente, Sakura observo el enorme cuarto en el que estaba y que pertenecía a la esposa de Sasuke, acababa de tontear con un tipo casado, aún si técnicamente ya no estaba casado, era más como un arreglo solo de nombre.

Caminó hacia el baño y se quitó la camisa que no se había molestado en cerrar puesto que Sasuke ya la había visto desnuda, ya no le importaba más si le daba un vistazo de su frente. Se movió sobre la bañera y miró fijamente abajo, hacia la enorme máquina redonda. Al lado estaba una ducha del tamaño de cuatro juntas de las que había en la Tierra, estudio la enorme barra de metal que estaba arriba, pero no vio ningún grifo. Frunció el ceño y pasó sobre el borde del recinto que no tenía puertas. _Tal vez no es una ducha_ , se estiró hasta tocar la barra.

El agua la empapó desde arriba. Se rió, y permaneció ahí mientras una versión de una ducha Zorn la empapaba con una lluvia de agua tibia, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y usó sus manos para lavar su cuerpo pues no sabía dónde estaba el jabón, toalla, ni siquiera el shampoo. Finalmente caminó hasta la orilla del agua y se giró para mirarlo, preguntándose como apagarlo.

Ella alcanzó la cosa y esta se giró así en lo que la alcanzó de nuevo, el agua dejó de caer instantáneamente. Arqueó las cejas. Levantó los brazos de nuevo sobre su cabeza y entonces el agua corrió a lo largo de la barra, bajó y levantó de nuevo sus brazos para hacer que el agua se detuviera.

—Bastante bien, —musitó. —Sensor de movimientos.

Girando, miró alrededor del baño y encontró toallas enormes dobladas debajo del gabinete del lavamanos, se secó rápidamente y solo envolvió la toalla alrededor de ella. Sasuke parecía convencido que iban a tontear de nuevo y diablos, no iba a engañarse a sí misma. Quería repetir lo que habían hecho juntos. El hombre tenía una boca asombrosa. El hecho de que nunca le había hecho a una mujer lo que le hizo a ella le hacía sonreír de regocijo, pensando sobre como él era mejor en eso que ella. Pensando como él era mucho mejor en esto que el "mujeriego" de su ex marido.

Observo el cuarto, se dirigió a las ventanas sin cortinas para mirar a través del vidrio el cielo de Zorn. Era hermoso y extraño con sus tonos de rojo y rosa, sus nubes rayadas eran un poco más oscuras que un rojizo rosa claro, mezclándose con el color del cielo. De verdad era muy hermoso y vio una luna gris oscuro a pesar de que la luz del día estaba lejos de extinguirse.

Los árboles eran como los de la Tierra, excepto por sus colores. El bosque que estaba enfrente era exuberante, con árboles rojos, morados y negros. La base de los troncos eran todos de color oscuro con las copas en un tono más claro que las ramas y los troncos. La tierra era negra y roja mientras que el pasto era de color rojo ladrillo brillante. Le iba a costar algo acostumbrarse a vivir en este planeta.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, haciendo que Sakura se girara. No pudo más que sonreír ante la visión del musculoso Sasuke sin camisa llevando una bandeja realmente grande cargada de comida y una jarra o algo encima en ella. Se adelantó para ayudarle.

—Estás mojada.

Riendo, Sakura movió las cosas de una mesa con sillas que no estaba muy lejos de la ventana, así Sasuke podía colocar la bandeja. —Descubrí tu ducha. Toqué la barra para ver que era y quede empapada cuando comenzó a cáeme agua encima. Hablando de sorpresas.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En su lugar frunció los labios y sus brillantes ojos negros se estrecharon. —No sabes nada sobre mi mundo. Puedes herirte accidentalmente si no sabes cómo funcionan algunas cosas. Pudiste haberte resbalado cuando te sorprendió el agua.

—Pero no me resbalé.

—Te mostraré toda la casa y te enseñaré lo que necesites saber, así no te harás daño Sakura. Nunca debes salir sin mí o alguno de los guardias quienes te protegerán mientras yo esté fuera.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿Soy una prisionera?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Eres libre pero no estás segura sin los guardias y la protección de mi hogar. Las mujeres humanas son muy deseadas en Zorn así que no será seguro para ti estar en presencia de otros machos. —Su Mirada bajó hacia el

vestido que se había hecho con la toalla y que envolvía su cuerpo. —Ellos querrán tocarte y montarte. —Su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba, su rostro mostraba su malestar. —Si un hombre trata de acercarse a ti dile que perteneces a Hyvin Sasuke. Ningún hombre será lo suficientemente tonto como para herirte si saben que eres mía. Mataré a cualquier guerrero que considera siquiera tocarte.

Aturdida, Sakura lo miró. —Wow, así que eres posesivo, ¿huh?

Él inclino su cabeza. —No entiendo.

—Realmente no mataras a nadie por tocarme, ¿verdad?

Él se movió rápidamente y agarró a Sakura por las caderas para de un tirón acercarla contra su cuerpo. La ira endureció sus facciones. —Mataré a cualquiera que intente dañarte o alejarte de mí. —Un gruñido se formó en lo profundo de su garganta. —Tú elegiste ser mía y soy posesivo si eso significa que nunca te dejaré ir.

Mirando en sus ojos, Sakura tragó saliva. La intensidad de su mirada a la altura de los ojos de ella, no mentía cuando dijo que mataría para protegerla y conservarla. Ella levantó las manos por encima de sus costillas para acariciarlo y calmar la ira que vio en sus ojos, instintivamente supo que no era dirigida a ella debajo de sus dedos él tenía la piel ardiendo y los músculos que no eran visibles, pero pudo sentirlos por encima de su bien formado cuerpo, era simplemente hermoso, todo, desde sus ojos, su largo cabello negro hasta su pulido cuerpo. Más que eso, era un gran hombre en verdad, por todo lo que había aprendido de él.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo una perra, Sakura decidió, aun mirándolo a los ojos. Este era un tipo del que podía enamorarse intensamente. Ningún hombre la había mirado como lo hacia él y ningún hombre había estado dispuesto a matar por ella. Tomó un profundo respiro.

—Estoy hambrienta, Sasuke. Esos idiotas que me secuestraron apenas nos alimentaban. Lo que sea que hayas traído huele realmente bien.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó y le sonrió. —Entonces te alimentaré. Creo que disfrutarás la comida de Zorn.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
